<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Redamancy ~Jack Kline~ by Belphegorspn</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565534">Redamancy ~Jack Kline~</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegorspn/pseuds/Belphegorspn'>Belphegorspn</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural, The Originals (TV), The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Bisexual Dean Winchester, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Angst, Jack Kline has a soulmate, Light Petting, M/M, Multi, No Smut, Other, Overprotective Dean Winchester, Parent Castiel and Dean, Sometimes Deans a bitch, Supportive Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:08:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,359</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29565534</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belphegorspn/pseuds/Belphegorspn</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>𝙍𝙚𝙙𝙖𝙢𝙖𝙣𝙘𝙮<br/>- 𝙏𝙝𝙚 𝙖𝙘𝙩 𝙤𝙛 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙞𝙣𝙜 𝙩𝙝𝙚 𝙤𝙣𝙚 𝙬𝙝𝙤 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚𝙨 𝙮𝙤𝙪;<br/>𝘼 𝙡𝙤𝙫𝙚 𝙧𝙚𝙩𝙪𝙧𝙣𝙚𝙙 𝙞𝙣 𝙛𝙪𝙡𝙡</p><p>Seasons 12-15<br/>There may or may not be destiel read to find out</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester, Hayley Marshall/Dean Winchester, Jack Kline/Original Female Character(s), Rebekah Mikaelson/Sam Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
In a small town like Mystic falls word travels fast. Word of Dean Winchester's daughter spread like a wild fire all through out both monster and hunters.</p><p>Everyone also knew about Madison Langdon. The once powerful witch that only seem her daughter as a curse. Madison dreamed of being the leader one day but with the birth of her daughter Isabella Winchester, there was no longer any hope for her dream.  </p><p>Instead, Madison used her daughter as a source of power. Being a Winchester and a powerful witch worked more in Madison's favor than Isabellas.</p><p>The news of Isabella eventually reached Dean Winchester, who was both shocked and happy. Never once had Dean actually thought of the possibility of  having a child himself. Dean was even more shocked to discover what a terrible mother Madison had made herself to be</p><p>"You can't do this" Madison Langdon yelled out the only time she had actually fought for her daughter but both her and the Winchester knew she only wanted the power that Isabella was bound to have, "she's my daughter too"</p><p>"Yes, your daughter who've you been using for your own personal magic source" Dean said to the witch who he had once loved, "your damn lucky I don't put a bullet in you Madison, and if you ever show your face around her again I will" </p><p>"Fine, if you want the little bitch take her" Madison glared seeing her losing battle, "she's more trouble than she's worth"</p><p>"She worth everything Madison" Dean said, he honestly couldn't believe Madison, the Madison he loved and had to leave behind had turned into someone so cruel, "you're just too blind to see it"</p><p>"She's a danger to everyone" Madison shouted, "if you think I'm powerful just you wait, than we'll see who the true monster is"</p><p>"She will be powerful" Dean responded, "but she will never be a monster like you"</p><p>"Cmon Bella" Sam, Isabella's uncle, said grabbing her backpack for her. Sam didn't believe Dean had a child of his own but here she was and he would be damned if he let anything happen to her ever again.</p><p>"Don't bother ever looking for her" Dean shouted, "she'll be much more taken care of then she ever was here"</p><p>"You okay kid" Dean asked and hugged Isabella. The first time he had ever met his daughter and he already loved her. She looked a female Dean with her blonde hair and green eyes.</p><p>"I'm, uh, I'm okay, thank you" Isabella stuttered, having been only around her mother and their coven she was quite shy. Even around the coven she wasn't allowed to be alone she was always with her mother or another witch that didn't like her because of her fathers work as a hunter. </p><p>"Don't thank me" Dean smiled sadly he couldn't imagine she had to have been put through working as witch in a coven at fourteen with an abusive power hungry mother, "let's get you out of here okay"</p><p>Isabella smiled and nodded, for the first time in a long time, she had hope. Hope that she won't end up like her mother, a terrible and abused person, but someone like her father one of the good guys</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 12 episode 8<br/>Lotus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
Being eternally seventeen vampire sucks. Especially when your father treats you as if you are still a baby. Me and my best friend, who was eighteen now, didn't grow up in the hunter life so our family didn't want us to be hunting. I technically had grown with the hunter life but my best friend hadn't. he had grown up in a coven.</p><p>"We can help" I groaned as we walked into the hospital where Lucifers supposed old vessel was. Although Lucifer was definitely one of the few things that had been able to scare me. I didn't want to be anywhere near him but he still needed to be stopped</p><p>"And I don't doubt that" Dad said, "but you're powers are haywire right now, so you're just gonna sit back and watch"</p><p>"But that's so boring" I groaned but followed their lead. If I didn't then Ryder and I would be grounded that would be even more boring. After being turned into vampire my dad and uncle had gotten a hundred times more overprotective. I honestly didn't deserve the amazing family I had but they would never give up on me and I couldn't given up trying to help them</p><p>"Tell me about it" Ryder mumbles from besides me. Jayden and Ryders mother was also a bitch witch. She wanted them to do the twin merge but neither of them would do it and they've been my best friend since our freshman year but I remember them from the coven. Good thing I never had a twin. I'm sure if I did my mother would have tried to force us to do the merge also.</p><p>"Agents, your colleagues are already inside" the doctor said and walked past us</p><p>"Oh Cas is here" I smiled and walked into the room but Ryder gripped my waist keeping me close to him. </p><p>"Sit and watch" Dad argued and gave me his look. Jayden and Ryder were far more better at listening to them then I am but my dad still sees Ryder as a son of his own.</p><p>"Okay this has got to stop, give me that" Dad said took Crowelys badge</p><p>"Okay enough" Sam argued stopping Crowely and dad argument, "let's have a look"</p><p>"Looks someone forgot to put on his sunscreen" Dad joked, I smiled and rubbed the initials on my wrist. It was sorta a comfort thing, knowing my soulmate will be out there. Eventually whenever he was born</p><p>All supernatural creatures had a soulmate, except for angels, it's just a matter of when or even if you meet them. My soulmate hasn't been born yet. The soulmark had three colors, grey if they aren't born yet, gold if they are born, and black if you found them. Now I have a grey J.K. on my wrist. Ryder had a gold T.W. and Jayden had a gold A.W.</p><p>"Yikes looks like Lucifers not down to play" Ryder mumbles resting his head on mine. I don't know how I'm this short in a family of very tall people. </p><p>"This was Wallace Parker" Cas explained, "the very powerful ceo of almost everything"</p><p>"And apparently Lucifers latest vessel" Sam said, "and wasn't strong enough to hold him"</p><p>"Lucifers not content with sluttinng it from one random vessel to the next" Crowel explained, "he's moving on to blue chips, celebrities, captains of industry he just got a lot more dangerous"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"Seriously" I groaned as I again failed to move a book off a desk while Ryder layed on my bed. Ever since Amara left and Lucifer was out roaming my powers just didn't seem to work the way it used to. Something had been a bad trigger and I couldn't get a grip.</p><p>"Bella, Ryder" Dad came into my room making me jump and the books I was focusing on to go fly back. </p><p>"Awesome" I laughed and turned back to him, "what's up"</p><p>"We think we found Lucifers lasted vessel" Dad said</p><p>"I'm coming" I said knowing he was probably not let me go. If I couldn't be a good witch at least i could be a good hunter. </p><p>"Me too" Ryder sat up quickly, Ryder was even more excited about hunting.</p><p>"No both of you-"</p><p>"Cmon dad I'm not a baby I can take care of myself" I said, "please just let me go"</p><p>"Yeah Dean you know I'm stronger than Jayden" Ryder nods</p><p>"No both of you need to stay and stay safe, and Ryder can help with your magic" dad says</p><p>"Fine" I groaned, "but don't die that would suck"</p><p>"Love you too kids, and don't do anything stupid" Dad said kissed my head before walking out</p><p>"Finally we're alone " Ryder chuckles and lays back on my bed</p><p>"Let's watch movies I'm so done with magic" I signed feeling drained. Even using a bit of magic was draining</p><p>"Alright horror movies" Ryder asked grabbing his laptop</p><p>"Hmm yeah of course" I answer and make myself comfortable next to him as we both fell to the floor</p><p>"Have you talked to Jayden" I asked, I was slightly worried we only talked once this month and he told me having visions about some darkness coming. Ryder was still upset that Jayden so quickly agreed to join the coven in News Orleans when we all agreed to not separate again.</p><p>"Not much" Ryder shrugs, "you know how he can be"</p><p>"I know but his vision" I add with worry evident in my voice</p><p>"Visions what visions" Ryder asked and pushed himself up</p><p>"He didn't tell you. Well he was getting some visions about a darkness"</p><p>"He didn't tell me, of course he didn't" Ryder said now also worried, "I'll ask Dean if we can see him soon"</p><p>"I'm sure he's fine, he's strong and the Mikaelsons would never let anything happen to him" </p><p>"I know, but the three us always promised to be together and what's the first thing he does. Join some stupid coven in New Orleans" Ryder rants. "All of us were asked to join and we both rejected but not him"</p><p>"I know J" I said in a soft tone and pull him into a hug. "We'll go see him soon, promise"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"Find anything" I asked as Dad and Sam has finally came home</p><p>"Yeah, Lucifer popped out of another vessel" Dad said, "now just gotta find the new one"</p><p>"Here look at this" Sam said and handed Cas his phone, "we're still on the right track"</p><p>"While this train is moving very slowly" I groaned, "now we got to find a new powerful person"</p><p>"These pictures, the level of violent is completely unnecessary" Cas said</p><p>"Yeah but no we look for another powerful person" I said, this was a very stupid plan considering all the celebrities Lucifer could pick from.</p><p>"Good luck with finding a new celebrity" Ryder remarks and rest his head against my shoulder</p><p>"We'll find one" Sam reassured and turned back to his laptop</p><p>"Did the bunkers warding fail" Cas asked as Dad walked back into the room</p><p>"No I just powered it down" Dad explained, "Crowley called and said he has some big news about Lucifer, whatever the hell that means"</p><p>"Wait a second, so now Crowley can just drop in whenever he feels like it" Sam remarked</p><p>"Cmon uncle Sammy, he's not that bad" I smirked as felt the dark power from afar</p><p>"Yeah he's nice for a demon" Ryder agrees</p><p>"Aw that's kind baby squirrel and little witch" Crowley spoke making his presence known, "but just know, I am once again saving both your asses, so as you know, I'm temporarily personal non grata in my own palace"</p><p>"Palace" the four Winchester teased, although Ryder was not a blood related Winchester he and Jayden were definitely a Winchester. Jayden also had went to my dad and uncle before agreeing to join the coven.</p><p>"However" Crowley continued, "there are those I still control, operatives"</p><p>"Crowley can we just get the news without the drama" Sam remarked</p><p>"Can I get you with the flannel" Crowley snapped back and this time I didn't stop my laughter, "did a little digging, acting on a tip and I think I know the identity of Lucifers newest vessel. I give you one Jefferson Rooney"</p><p>"President of the United States, we are so screwed" Justin spoke with a forced smile</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"Even if Crowley does bring in Rowena, the problem still remains, Lucifer can't be returned to the cage inside his vessel" Cas explained again, "his essence has to be extracted"</p><p>"We understand Cas" I said, "but Rowena can still help"</p><p>"You just say that because you like her" Cas stated</p><p>"Yeah, I'm getting worried about both of your relationship with them" dad said but turned back to his laptop</p><p>"You're just jealous" Ryder chuckles</p><p>"Okay and how are we even gonna get close to him" I questioned, "he's locked up like the worlds most valuable diamond"</p><p>"While he's got a hell of a speaking schedule" dad said, "he's averaging three events a day and he's got a gala dinner on Friday night"</p><p>"Well at least he'll be outside of the mansion" Cas suggested</p><p>"It still wouldn't work" Justin adds, "he's still covered everywhere"</p><p>"Plan C" Sam asked</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
I sat in my room practicing my magic yet again, I swear learning magic is the hardest even with Ryders help</p><p>"You just suck at magic" Ryder teased but stopped when I turned to glare at him, "not helping sorry, just channel you're energy, you have a lot"</p><p>"Alright break time" I announced jumping onto the bed besides Ryder. I lifted my wrist and ran a finger over the the bold black letters on my wrist. Who are J.K and when will you be born. How long before I meet them. I mean the Mikaelsons are over a thousand years old and they still haven't found theirs.</p><p>"Hmm still thinking about them" Ryder asked turning over and laying besides me. Ryder lifts his wrist to reveal the grey T.W. "who do think she is"</p><p>"I don't know but you'll find her" I reassured Ryder and Jayden felt more fearful about not meeting their soulmates yet which was understandable.</p><p>"Yea maybe also did you think I might meet your mate" Ryder asked, "they haven't been born yet and I need to know who my best friend is going to be with"</p><p>"I don't know Ryder" I chuckled, "I'm sure you will, maybe, whoever they are"</p><p>"While until we meet these freaks let's work on your magic" Ryder gets back up handing me my spell book. I groaned but opened the book and followed his lead.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 12 episode 8<br/>Lotus</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"Alright Crowley and Rowena will meet us in Indianapolis" Sam said, "do we have a plan"</p><p>"Impeach Lotus and rosemary's baby" Dad said but I felt against that. I mean it's just a baby unless the mother didn't want the baby they couldn't just force her to get rid of the child.</p><p>"Isabella, are you alright" Cas asked, "your awfully quiet"</p><p>"What, no I'm fine, just scared" I admitted. Lucifer had always sparked a fear in me, someone that could never be forgotten. I truly hope he dies and stays dead.</p><p>"Don't worry" Cas said, "if anything, I think Rowena will save both of your life over anyone elses"</p><p>"Isabella is her tiny test subject" Ryder jokes, I laughed and playfully nudged him.</p><p>"Yeah while thanks step dad" I laughed, seriously him and dad need to get married already this slow burn love was getting annoying to watch.</p><p>"Aw crap" dad groaned as some cops pulled behind us, "all right you three stay here, we've got it"</p><p>Dad And Uncle Sam got off and talked to them, but they clearly didn't believe the fake badges and pulled out there guns aimed at us</p><p>"Cas don't" Dad says as the three of us got out of the car to help but the guns being poured at us didn't help. However, someone came to the rescue. Not that Dad and Uncle Sam would be happy about who it was</p><p>"U.S. government plates, elite dogcatcher level, someone special wants you" the man says walking forward, "whose hydrant have you lads been tinkling on"</p><p>"Look we really don't have time for bullshit so who are you" I asked slightly annoyed with how dramatic this guy was</p><p>"Right" the man smirks, "Arthur Ketch, British Men of Letters"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"So it's simply really" Ketch says, "Mick Davies asked you to join our effort, which we're taking internationally, my instructions are to strongly encourage a yes"</p><p>"So you've been following us" Cas asked the man</p><p>"No, we only come when called, and he called" Ketch says and turns to Uncle Sam</p><p>"I didn't, I hung up" Sam says</p><p>"Yes you did" Ketch agreed, "which made Mr. Davies think you were in trouble, which you were and your welcome"</p><p>"And why should we believe anything you say" Ryder argued, "your partner did try to kill us"</p><p>"I understand your hesitation, you haven't seen us at our best" Ketch says, "Lady Bevell is a bit excitable"</p><p>"Right when she was shoving vervain into me" I smirked, "and torturing my family"</p><p>"Like I said excitable" Ketch claimed</p><p>"And your better" Uncle Sam asked</p><p>"I don't care about you one way or the other, I'm not an ideologue" Ketch replies</p><p>"And all you wanna do is help these American hunters to clear this country of monsters" Cas asks</p><p>"We understand things are different here" Ketch says, "we're eager to collaborate"</p><p>"Am I still considered a monster" I questioned with a sarcastic tone. Of course these pretentious assholes would think that.</p><p>"Of course" Ketch answers, "but as long as you don't kill humans. The Men of Letters is centuries old, lads we can offer expertise, weaponry, skills"</p><p>"Like we saw on the road" Uncle Sam added</p><p>"I'm a artist Mr Winchester, I paint in many colors" Ketch explained</p><p>"Was that a grenade launcher" Dad asks, of course he did.</p><p>"Quite, our engineers have spent years blending sorcery and technology" Ketch says grabbing into his trunk. "For instance, we don't always decapitate vampires, inefficient really especially for large nests. We irradiate them, reorder their dna, their own blood becomes lethal to them"</p><p>"Awesome" I smirked, "can I borrow it" Ryder stops me by giving me punch to the shoulder.</p><p>"Hyperbolic Pulse Generator, exorcism are unreliable, this device emits a force which drives the possessing demon from the vessel"" ketch says and turns back to grab another weapon from his trunk</p><p>"What about a possessing angel" Uncle Sam asks</p><p>"And what might you be working on" Ketch questioned</p><p>"You want us to trust you, your gonna have to trust us first" Dad answers</p><p>"And that means" Ketch asks again.</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"So you're gonna pop Lucifer out of the president with that" Crowley says unimpressed</p><p>"I hope so" Dad says, "otherwise we're all dead, but first we need to get him here"</p><p>"Yeah and we need to get ahold of his secret girlfriend" Uncle Sam says, "found out about this Kelly, and of course she's in that mansion with the president which is guarded like a fortress"</p><p>"Poor goor, too bad we can't kill the bastard" I mumbled and Justin nods in agreement. </p><p>I didn't want to hurt the poor girl and her baby. I couldn't even imagine what she might be going through but of course I was just the teenage vampire.</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"No, no your making this up" Kelly denied "it's impossible"</p><p>"Well so is teleporting but, ta da" Dad says</p><p>"Who are you people" Kelly asks</p><p>"Well dear I'm a witch, he's an angel, she's a vampire, he's a witch" Rowena says gesturing to Cas, Ryder, and I.</p><p>Cas is my step dad, I'm making it happen and we were very close. I swear even a blind person could see feelings for each other</p><p>"And I'm king of hell" Crowley added</p><p>"Oh god" Kelly groaned, poor girl, she unexpectedly got pregnant from the devil.</p><p>"No actually he left" Cas explained completely serious, and I almost laughed while Ryder hides his laugh with a cough</p><p>"Guys not helping" Sam argued</p><p>"You can't" Kelly stuttered, "he's the president"</p><p>"He was, but now, tell me he hasn't been acting different" Uncle Sam asks</p><p>"Jeff's under a lot of stress" Kelly argues, "he-"</p><p>"Wrong" Crowley intervenes, "he's the devil, horns, pitchfork the whole nine"</p><p>"Crowley still not helping" Uncle Sam snapped, "listen, we know what we're talking about here, we have been on Lucifers trail for a long time"</p><p>"And we know you're pregnant with his child" Rowena adds</p><p>"You're lying" Kelly insisted</p><p>"That thing inside you is unholy" Cas says and grabs a bible, "it's an abomination, place your hand here"</p><p>Kelly lays her hand on the Bible only for boom to burst onto flames, okay that's awesome. This kids gonna be a badass when they're born.</p><p>"Does he even know your knocked up" dad asked</p><p>"Yes, he said he was thrilled" Kelly mumbled, "he said it was the only time he ever created anything"</p><p>"While he's not wrong about that" Ryder mumbles</p><p>"Kelly we need your help" Uncle Sam says</p><p>Something here did not feel right I couldn't let them just get rid of this child, I couldn't.</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
Lucifer was gone, finally, now I have to deal with Kelly. Cas, Kelly, and I had gotten away. Dad and Uncle Sam didn't but I know they'll be fine. I need to protect this lady, I don't why I felt a feeling of protection but I know I need to.</p><p>"Sorry I just need a minute" Kelly says and walks to the bathroom</p><p>"I'm gonna go check on her" I said with a fake innocent smile, as I see her walk out of the restaurant</p><p>"And where do you think your going" I ask using my vampire speed to get to her</p><p>"Please I need to keep this baby, it's mine" Kelly begs</p><p>"Oh no I think you misunderstood me" I smirk, "you're going to have that baby, and I'll help you"</p><p>"Wait why would you help me" Kelly asked</p><p>"Kelly, the baby is innocent" I explained, "let me help you, I'll hide us from Cas and my family, I'll help protect you and this baby"</p><p>"And how do I know I can trust you" she asked</p><p>"Because if I could have already called Castiel" I pointed out, "also I could protect you and your bag Kelly you just have to trust me okay"</p><p>Kelly hesitated but nods, "okay I'm going to trust you"</p><p>"Okay cmon they probably already looking for us" I said grabbing her hand and leading the way.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"New Orleans" Isabella groaned and tightened her grip on the steering wheel</p><p>"You told me you had lots of fun here" Kelly laughed at Bella's pouting face</p><p>"Yeah as a humanity less bitch who's boyfriend just died" Isabella signed, "but it was the most fun just with a lot of blood"</p><p>"So there's no cure for vampires" Kelly asked, she couldn't imagine what that was like, the bloodlust and immortality sounded like a nightmare</p><p>"Nope, there was one but Elena gave it to her evil doppelgänger" Bella said, "and here we are, the Mikealson resident"</p><p>"Are they vampires too" Kelly asked, she didn't trust any of them, but for some reason Isabella just seemed like she was the most loyal</p><p>"Yeah but their the first vampires of my kind" Bella explained, "and they can compel other vampires which cool I guess and super annoying for me"</p><p>"While look at who finally came home" said Bella's other best friend Jayden</p><p>"Jay" Bella smiled and hugged him, "long time no see freak"</p><p>"Tell me about it bitch" Jay laughed and turns to Kelly, and hello my lady, who are you</p><p>"Kelly Kline" Kelly smiled, "family friend"</p><p>"We need a favor" Bella says, "from the Mikealsons"</p><p>"While they love you so cmon" Jayden says leading them inside</p><p>"While look who came crawling back" Klaus said with his stupid smirk</p><p>"Missed you too jerk" Isabella smiled and hugged him, "but I could use some help"</p><p>"That depends darling" Klaus says, "what do you need"</p><p>"Protection" Bella answered, "from everyone, angels, demons, and my family. Everyone"</p><p>"And can I ask why" Klaus asked trying to hide the worry in his eyes</p><p>"Uhh" I looked to Kelly but she looked down scared, "Kelly's pregnant with a Nephilim, we need to keep him hidden"</p><p>"A Nephilim, I didn't know those existed" Rebekah said walking into the room and closer to Kelly, "May I"</p><p>Kelly hesitantly nods and allows Rebekah.</p><p>"Of course we'll help you" Rebekah smiled, "he's beautiful"</p><p>"Yeah and I would do anything to protect him and her" Bella insisted and turned to Klaus, "and I would never let anyone use him for power, Klaus"</p><p>"I wouldn't touch a hair on your little friends head" Klaus smirked, "why's this baby so important to you"</p><p>"Are you gonna help us or not" Bella snapped avoiding the question, truth was she didn't exactly know why she wanted to protect this baby but she did and she knew she would do anything to protect him</p><p>"Of course we will" Elijah agreed also joining them</p><p>"Thank you Elijah and Rebekah" Isabella said and playfully glared at Klaus</p><p>"Hey I'm helping too" Klaus said with that stupid smirk that never seemed to leave his face</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"I have to take you both shopping soon" Rebekah said gushing over Kelly</p><p>I just thank god that Rebekah is so in love with babies, and she's also one of my best friends</p><p>"I'm also guessing angel babies are faster than human babies so if we just-"</p><p>"bek breath" I laughed at her excitement, "Kelly will be fine and we'll get baby Jack out here soon enough"</p><p>"Jack, that's such an adorable name" Bek said, "and who's that angel"</p><p>"Uh" Kelly looked to me for reassurance</p><p>"Castiel" I lied, no way any of them would know that Jacks father was Lucifer.</p><p>"Aww that's adorable" Bek smiled, "but I could have swore that Castiel and Dean had a thing"</p><p>"They don't, yet" I laughed, "Kelly you're gonna be okay here, I need to talk to Jayden</p><p>"I'll watch over her" Bek smiled, "trust me"</p><p>"I'll be fine Bella" Kelly insisted and I nodded walking out of the room to possible the only person that wouldn't use Jack for his power.</p><p>"So Castiel is the father" Jay questioned "I don't buy that, you know you can be honest with me"</p><p>"Jay" I groaned and shut the door putting a temporary spell on the room to make sure no other vampires listened in</p><p>"does matter who the father is" I says, "this baby is important to me</p><p>"And I will help you" Jay said grabbing my shoulders and pulling me into a tight hug, "you know after Kai I thought I had lost you, but it's still always gonna be the three of us against the world"</p><p>"Just the three of us" I says hugging him back</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"Alright bitches ready up" Jayden yelled over the house, "and your going"</p><p>"But Kelly-"</p><p>"I'll look over her" Rebekah says, "it's important you should go"</p><p>"Uh alright just please be careful" I said, I trusted Rebekah but I guess I just wanted to be around Kelly and Jack more</p><p>Threats have been popping up all over and I haven't told Kelly yet, I didn't want her to worry. She already has so much to worry about. I couldn't possibly imagine what she's going through but I would help her no matter what.</p><p>"What are we looking at" I asked as Klaus and Elijah walked ahead of me and Jayden</p><p>"A loud rumor of witches" Nik answers, "to much talk of baby Jack, and I know you wanted to know"</p><p>"I do" I sighed slightly frustrated with the alarming number of threats, "how many witches are there"</p><p>"Three that we know of" Elijah answers,"but there definitely could be more"</p><p>"And do we know what they want" Jayden questioned</p><p>"Uh Jack" I answered, "you know how powerful he could become, of course they would want him"</p><p>"He's half angel right" Elijah says, "which means they could possible want his grace"</p><p>"Yes and we won't let that happen" Jayden said as we walked to the old building which Nik says they were</p><p>"While hello ladies" Nik said making our presence know, "what do we have here"</p><p>"What do you want" the girl asked with obvious fear in her voice but she tried to be tough it was adorable.</p><p>"While we've heard the word Nephilim being tossed around" I stepped forward, "so we want knew what's the latest word"</p><p>"And why do you care" the witch bitch asked with a bit to much attitude. I grabbed her pulling her close and held a dagger to her throat</p><p>"How about you tell us and I might not kill you" I growled feeling the veins under my eyes, part of me hoped I could I rip them apart but I didn't want to be that person anymore. The person that killed for fun especially when I have someone so innocent to look after.</p><p>"Don't hurt her" the other girls says but Nik grabs her before she could try anything.</p><p>"Cmon love we just wanna know about anything you know" Nik assured but I know him better than that by now.</p><p>"We don't know anything-"</p><p>"Lies" I signed, "and I didn't really want to kill you but i will"</p><p>"We don't" the other girl says, "we just know everyone is looking for it, our ancestors wanted the child but we couldn't find it"</p><p>"Why do you want the child" I asked the fucking ancestors cause all the trouble.</p><p>"The child will be extremely powerful" the witch says, "we need it's grace for a ritual that could give us extreme power"</p><p>"Right that can't happen" Jayden smirks and the twins turns to me</p><p>"Who else knows about the child" Elijah asked</p><p>"Everyone" the witch says, "I think Winchester's caught wind of the situation"</p><p>"What" I snapped, "okay your times up"</p><p>I slit the girls throat and Nik and Elijah kill the other two girls</p><p>"We need to leave again" I said and run out of the building</p><p>"Wait Sky" Jayden run after me, "let me come with you"</p><p>"No way it's very dangerous" I insisted and rushes back into the house</p><p>"Okay will all of you calm down" Elijah says attempting and failing to calm us, "you can't go"</p><p>"If we don't my family will kill the baby" I added. They didn't understand which was fine considering I didn't tell them the truth.</p><p>"Why" Nik asked, "if it's Castiels child, why would they kill him"</p><p>"Because he's a-"</p><p>"A nephilim we got that love" Nik smirked I hated that he could see right through me, "but he's not Castiels is he"</p><p>"Niklaus" Elijah warned not wanting to test the strength my relationship to Kelly or the baby</p><p>"It doesn't matter who his father is" I snapped, "I'm going to protect him no matter what"</p><p>"We just need to know Bella" Jayden reassured, "we are going to help you no matter what but you have to be honest"</p><p>"Lucifer" I admitted, "his father is Lucifer"</p><p>"Oh bloody hell" Nik groaned, "are kidding me the bloody devil</p><p>"Stop saying it like that" I said, "he didn't pick who his father is and he's not his father</p><p>"We'll help don't worry Isabella" Elijah said, "we would have loved if you were honest, but I understand why you weren't"</p><p>"Thank you Elijah, but Kelly and I do have to go" I explained and walked back into the house</p><p>"What happened" Rebekah asked seeing the look on all our faces, "is everything okay"</p><p>"Everything's fine" I signed, "Kelly you need to start packing"</p><p>"Wait, what's going on" Rebekah asked, "why are you leaving"</p><p>"What's wrong Bella" Kelly asked worried but followed my lead</p><p>"Some witches found out about Jack and now I think my family's on their way here so we need to go" I explained, "I'm sorry Kelly I promised you I would protect-"</p><p>"It's okay Bella" Kelly reassured, "you have been protecting but we should go"</p><p>"Will you both be okay" Rebekah asked, "I could go with you"</p><p>"No you should stay" I insisted, "we'll be fine I promise"</p><p>"Are you sure I could-"</p><p>"Bekah we'll be fine I promise" I said</p><p>"Okay but if anything happens-"</p><p>"You'll be the first to know I promise"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝙎𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙣 12 𝙀𝙥𝙞𝙨𝙤𝙙𝙚 13<br/>𝘍𝘢𝘮𝘪𝘭𝘺 𝘍𝘦𝘶𝘥</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"Stay quiet and close to me" Isabella says wrapping an arm over Kelly's shoulder, "remind me again why we let you do this"</p><p>"Because you're my friend not my boss" Kelly says, "although it is pretty stupid now that I think about it"</p><p>"We just wanna protect you" Isabella said and noticed someone following them, "from everyone"</p><p>"What do we do" Kelly panicked</p><p>"Calm down first" Isabella says, "and if I start fighting them run"</p><p>Kelly gripped Isabella's hand tightly and closely followed her movement</p><p>"Isabella Winchester" the angel says as he appeared in front of them</p><p>"Feathers or black eyes" Isabella asked sarcastically and pushed Kelly behind her</p><p>"Feathers" the angel responded, "now hand her over"</p><p>"Hmm let me think about that" Isabella said sarcastically, "No"</p><p>Skylar grabbed her angel blade and brought down the blade slicing the angels arm.</p><p>"Cmon this doesn't seem like a fair fight" another voice says</p><p>"She's ours demon" the angel says, "orders"</p><p>"Not my problem" the demon says killing another angel while Isabella overpowered the second angel and plunged the blade into the angel killing her.</p><p>"Well well look at this" the demon smirks, "A Winchester helping the son of lucifer, and I wonder why"</p><p>"Fuck off" Isabella glares at the demon and Isabella steps in front of Kelly in a protective manner</p><p>Dagon smirked and snapped Skylars neck before she could make a move </p><p>"What the hell"  Kelly gasped</p><p>"Calm down she's be fine" Dagon shrugged and carried the young Winchester</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"Did you have to do That" Isabella groaned and clenched her jaw</p><p>"Uh yeah" Dagon says and sticking a needle into Skylar</p><p>"Wait what's that" Kelly asked</p><p>"Vervain, it keeps me weak" Isabella answered, </p><p>Dagon said, "wow I really can not believe a Winchester helping Lucifer"</p><p>"I'm not helping Lucifer, I'm helping an innocent baby" Isabella argues</p><p>"Hm here's my theory" Dagon taunts, "I think you and baby Lucifer are soulmates, how crazy is that hm"</p><p>"That's, that's not true" Isabella stuttered already doubting herself. She knew she had a connection to the baby but didn't want to see the signs.</p><p>"Are you trying to convince me or yourself" Dagon smirked, "cmon, you can help take care of your future soulmate"</p><p>"I won't let you ruin him" Skylar glares at the demon</p><p>"Don't plan innocent with me Winchester" Dagon steps forward her eyes flashing black, "you Winchesters are the real monsters"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Chapter 8</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>𝙎𝙚𝙖𝙨𝙤𝙣 12 𝙀𝙥𝙞𝙨𝙤𝙙𝙚 17<br/>𝘛𝘩𝘦 𝘉𝘳𝘪𝘵𝘪𝘴𝘩 𝘐𝘯𝘷𝘢𝘴𝘪𝘰𝘯</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"Dagon" Lucifer called to her from his temporary prison, "Dagon hear me"</p><p>"I do Sire" Dagon says</p><p>"News of my son, all is well" Lucifer ask</p><p> </p><p>"As can be expected" Dagon says</p><p>"And the, un, the container" Lucifer asked</p><p>"She should last as long as needed" Dagon answers, "their is something else"</p><p>"What Dagon" Lucifer questioned</p><p>"Your son, he has a soulmate" Dagon says, "it's Isabella Winchester"</p><p>"Isabella Winchester" Lucifer chuckles, "well this just got interesting, keep an eye on both of them"</p><p>"Yes Sire" Dagon says</p><p>"And don't fail me Dagon" Lucifer said in a more threatening manner, "not again"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"Cmon" Isabella grabbed Kelly arm helping her up, "are you okay"</p><p>"Do you need a pillow or whatever" Dagon asked</p><p>"What's wrong Kelly" Isabella asked worry was clearly evident</p><p>"I keep getting these weird little pains" Kelly explained</p><p>"I'm sure everything is fine" Dagon said</p><p>"Why, because this is how you felt all the times you were pregnant" Kelly said sarcastically, "I need to see a doctor"</p><p>"No doctor will understand this Child, you barely do" Dagon says</p><p>"Just a check up" Isabella says, "cmon Dagon"</p><p>"We've been here too long we need to go" Dagon said</p><p>"No" Kelly argued, "you said you would help me, I wanna see a doctor and I'm not going anywhere until I know my babys safe"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"Seriously Dagon" Isabella groaned drinking the blood</p><p>"Don't complain" Dagon said, "I could have just ripped out your heart"</p><p>"Right and than Baby Lucifer wouldn't be at full strength if you did" Isabella smirked now accepting Jack Kline was very much her future soulmate.</p><p>"And that's the only reason your still alive" Dagon agreed, "so if I let you come with us, do you promise to behave"</p><p>"Wow for a demon your super boring" Isabella says, "of course I will, I'm trying to protect Kelly and the baby"</p><p>"Fine but I will drive a stake through your heart if you mess this up" Dagon threatened</p><p>"Of course" Isabella smirked as Dagon untied the vervain ropes</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"Are you okay Isabella" Kelly asked as the vervain ropes burned into Isabella skin</p><p>"I should be asking you that" Isabella smirked, "I'm okay really, and don't even think about untying these"</p><p>"But-"</p><p>"I'm serious Kelly" Skylar says, "I have to be here and Dagon doesn't trust that I would take you again so this the best we got"</p><p>"Do you need more blood" Isabella asked still concerned with her friend</p><p>"Stop doing that" Isabella says, "I'm fine really"</p><p>"Okay" Kelly says, when her phone started ringing but Isabella was already too weak from the vervain</p><p>"What was that" Isabella asked</p><p>"It was the doctor they need to see me" Kelly said and unties the ropes around Isabella wrist</p><p>"What are you doing" Isabella asked pushing herself up after the ropes were off</p><p>"Dagons not here and I can't go by myself" Kelly says</p><p>Isabella goes over to the small fridge and grabbed one of the blood bags, drinking the entire thing.</p><p>"Okay now I feel better" Isabella signed feeling her full strength come back, "okay let's go"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"What if something's wrong with him" Kelly said worrying</p><p>"Calm down he'll be fine" Isabella reassured, when a hand pulled her back</p><p>"Stay cool walk with me" Dean says</p><p>"Seriously we doing so good at avoiding you"Isabella groaned, "don't yell at me"</p><p>"You are so in trouble" Dean says, "don't, I just, why would you, why didn't you tell. Your supposed to tell me everything and you didn't tell me Lucifers son is your soulmate"</p><p>"You see that right there is why I didn't tell you, that look in your eye that just screams how disgusted you are with me" Isabella explained, "I get it dad I'm a monster and should be dead but I'm not and I needed to do this, I'm not a child anymore"</p><p>"You should have told me" Dean said</p><p>"Why so you could lock me up and only let me out after got rid of him" Isabella replied, "and if you do anything to hurt him, your dead to me"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"Come on" Dad says trying to help Kelly but she shook him off</p><p>"Kelly, Isabella" Sam says looking more relieved to see Isabella was okay, "look we just wanna help"</p><p>"You call this helping" Kelly says and leans closer to Isabella, the only person she trusted at the moment</p><p>"Look Kelly that kid it's" Dean said struggling to find the right word, "it's lucifers"</p><p>"Yeah, I know" Kelly says, "you think I wanted this to happen, he used me, but I love this child"</p><p>"You will mean absolutely nothing to this child" Mick says, "neither of you will, that child will kill us all"</p><p>"While not before I do" Isabella snapped, she knew Jack was not a monster, just a child</p><p>"Hey" Dean warned</p><p>"That's not happening" Sam said, "we're gonna figure something out"</p><p>"This is absurd" Renny says pulling out a gun</p><p>"Don't" Dean says</p><p>"Watch it or I'll rip our your heart" Isabella threatens standing in front of Kelly</p><p>"She's here" Kelly says as winds pick up. Isabella wrapped an arm over Kelly pulling to her the side</p><p>"Hey" Dagon says making her presence know and pushed out her hand causing everyone but Kelly and Isabella to fly back.</p><p>"Cmon I thought you were smart than this" Dagon Smirks and snaps Isabella neck, than disappearing with Kelly.</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
Isabella groaned as waking up handcuffed to a bed</p><p>"Son of a bitch" Isabella says realizing she lost Kelly, "Son of a Bitch"</p><p>"Your up good" Dean says walking into the room</p><p>"I'm not going to apologize if that's what you want" Isabella said, "I'm protecting my soulmate"</p><p>"Why him Skylar" Dean signed, "really lucifers son"</p><p>"I don't pick my soulmate" Isabella argued, "and you can't kill him"</p><p>"Isabella-"</p><p>"If you kill him, I could die too" Isabella explained</p><p>"What" Dean questioned</p><p>"You should really research soulmates" Isabella says</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"You're okay" Isabella signs relieved since she hasn't seen Ryder</p><p>"I'm okay" Ryder nods lays besides the girl, "kinda ditched me back there"</p><p>"Sorry I just didn't want to put you in any danger" Skylar explained</p><p>"I know" Ryder nods and hugs the shorter girl</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 9</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"Hey Isabella" Sam says walking into my room, "we just got a case if you want to come"</p><p>"I'll allowed to do that" I asked, "I would've expected them to put me on lock down"</p><p>"Yeah, uh, Isabella we don't blame you for what you did" Sam said, "you were protecting a child"</p><p>"But you still plan on killing him huh" I asked, "maybe you don't blame me but I just always seem to disappoint my dad"</p><p>"That's not true" Sam stuttered, "I'm not -, We love you"</p><p>"But I'm still a vampire, who's also soulmates with Lucfiers son" I said running a hand through my hair, "and let's just admit one thing Uncle Sam, I died the day Caroline turned me"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
Running away was a drag especially when I have demons and angels on my ass trying to find Kelly. </p><p>Thankfully, I had gotten to New Orleans in a few days with constant calls from my family. I'm sure the Mikaelsons have gotten tired of me but I did need help to find Kelly again.</p><p>"I can't believe you disposed of those vampires without me" I heard Rebekahs voice, "you know how much I love to set things in fire"</p><p>"Ohh killing things how fun" I said making my presence known</p><p>"Isabella" Rebekah smiles and pulled me into a hug</p><p>I returned the hug and turn to Nik, also pulling him into a longer hug. Nik and I are best friends other than Jayden and Ryder</p><p>"How's Kelly" Rebekah asked</p><p>"Uhh about that" I flinched, " we lost her"</p><p>"WHAT" Rebekah yelled, "how the bloody hell did you lose her"</p><p>"A demon snapped my neck and grabbed her" I explained, "I need your guys help, with a locator spell"</p><p>"Unfortunately for you, magic here is banned" Nik explained</p><p>"What why" I asked</p><p>"So what's the plan" a girl says walking into the room, "oh hello"</p><p>"Hi gorgeous" I smirked at the very pretty girl, "and you are"</p><p>"Hayley Marshall" she introduced herself with a confused look</p><p>"While I'm Niks best friend, Isabella and this is Ryder" I said, gesturing to Justin "so what's been going on while I was busy with baby lucifer"</p><p>"So much" Rebekah signed, "Hayley is pregnant with Niks baby"</p><p>"How's that possible" Ryder asked looking to Nik</p><p>"Who knows" Nik shrugged "but we can't have anything happening to her, I'll call Jayden and he can help you"</p><p>"I thought you said magic was banned" I say</p><p>"It is" Nik says, "but I'm sure you miss Jayden anyways"</p><p>"Right" I signed, "where's Elijah, miss him"</p><p>"Klaus gave Elijah to Marcel" Hayley explained sending Nik a glare</p><p>"Marcel seriously" I groaned, "how are we getting him back"</p><p>"Oh your helping us" Hayley asked</p><p>"While I was almost married to a Mikaelson" I shrugged</p><p>"Yes Isabella is family" Rebekah says, "but you should worry about Kelly"</p><p>"Kelly's safe, Elijah isn't" I insisted on helping</p><p>"Talk to Jayden" Nik says, "Baby Jack is you're soulmate Sky"</p><p>"You're sure everything's alright" Ryder asked</p><p>"We'll be okay, I'll take you to him" Rebekah says leading the way</p><p>"Right nice meeting you Hayley, call me anytime" I gave her a wink and than followed Rebekah</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"Jayden you little bitch bottom get out here" I yelled as Rebekah and I came to a small house</p><p>I wasn't invited in but Rebekah was so she and Ryder waited with me at the door</p><p>"Isabella , Ryder" Jay smiles and hugs us, "finally you losers are here"</p><p>"Yeah you bitch, we aren't complete without you" I smiled</p><p>"And Kelly and Jack" Jayden asked looking between us</p><p>"About that" Ryder starts, "we may have"</p><p>"Lost them" I finish</p><p>"WHAT, HOW THE HELL DID YOU LOSE HER"</p><p>"It was a demon, so not our fault" Ryder mumbles but he does have some guilt in him</p><p>"It wasn't you're fault Ryder, it was mostly my fault I let Dagon get away with her" I signed</p><p>"It's okay guys, we'll find her" Jayden reassures and wraps his arms around us</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Chapter 10</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
The sound of a cell ringing woke me from the living room floor. The night was filled with me, Jay, and Justin staying up all night and doing stupid shit.</p><p>"Hello" I answered without looking at the person calling</p><p>"Isabella where the hell are you and Ryder" dad asked</p><p>"I'm sorry I came to see Jayden" I answered rubbing the tired from my eyes but it wasn't working</p><p>"Isabella-"</p><p>"Sorry I don't want to hear the plotting to kill my soulmate, I needed to see him" I answered</p><p>"Isabella come home baby" Dad begged, "I know with all this, all we do is fight but please-"</p><p>"I am" I answered, "I uh, I'm coming home today, I promise"</p><p>"Okay" Dad signed in relief, "I'm guessing your in New Orleans so-"</p><p>"Tomorrow" I promised, "I'll be their tomorrow"</p><p>"Okay please be safe" Dad says</p><p>"I will" I say and hang up</p><p>"So that was dean" Jayden asked his eyes were still closed</p><p>"Yup" I answer, "you are coming home with us right, they miss you even though they won't admit it"</p><p>"Yeah" Jayden nods, "I miss them too, and Cassie also"</p><p>"Cas isn't around a lot but he misses you" I said</p><p>"Great, and no more running off, Jayden" Ryder says whispering the last part</p><p>"I'm sorry, I love you all so much" Jayden says and pulls me and Ryder back down with him</p><p>"Jayden" I groaned</p><p>"Shut up Barbie vampire" Jayden chuckles and the three of us comfortably lay besides each other</p><p>"Can you guys believe it" Jayden says, "who would have thought we would care about Lucifers son, I can't wait to meet him"</p><p>"And Kelly" Justin adds, "Bella you know having a nephilim-"</p><p>"I know Ryder" I interrupt, I know Kelly having Jack was not going to be something she would survive but there wasn't anything I could about it. Unless she decided not to have him, and that wasn't a decision I could make for her.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 11</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"Ready bitches" I asked as we pulled into the drive way right outside the doors</p><p>"Let's go losers" Jayden jumps out of the car first</p><p>"Cheater" I shout and run after Jayden in a more human form just because I'm not a cheater</p><p>"Both idiots" I hear Ryder mumbles and I laugh quietly</p><p>"Jayden" Castiel smiles, "Isabella, Justin, you're okay we were worried about you"</p><p>"We're okay Cassie" Jayden says and hugs the angel, "I missed you guys"</p><p>"While, we missed you also, although Dean may not say it he did very much" Cas says and turns to us, "and you two"</p><p>"Grounded, both of you grounded" dad says and gives us glares</p><p>"Ha you're in trouble" Jayden whispered and pushes us forward slightly</p><p>"Dean, they just missed Jayden" Castiel attempts</p><p>"Right and they just had to leave without telling us" Dean snaps at Cas</p><p>"Dean cmon" Sam also defends us</p><p>"Don't cmon me Sam" Dad turns back to us, "you're both grounded"</p><p>"Grounded, but we don't go anywhere" Ryder voices</p><p>"Yeah and you barely let us on hunts anymore" I add</p><p>"While, no magic" Dad says trying to think of a punishment</p><p>"How are you going to stop them from doing magic" Sam asked</p><p>"Shut up Sammy" Dad grumbles, "I'm still mad at you two brats"</p><p>"Shouldn't have had kids" Sam chuckles</p><p>"Uh excuse me, not all three of them are mine" Dad adds</p><p>"Uh they basically are" Sam replies</p><p>"Uh yeah you're kind of are our dad, we've been adopted into the family" Jayden chuckles</p><p>"We haven't gone through the Winchester tradition though" Ryder says and notices the confuse look and explains, "uh the tradition of dying and coming back to life"</p><p>"Yeah that's not happening, you're still Winchesters" Dad says shaking his head, "I adopted twins"</p><p>"Thanks mom for that one" Jayden says</p><p>"Right we hate her" Ryder adds, Jaydens and Justin's father died and after their mother changed and became a power junky who tried to become the supreme and wanted the twins to do the merge but of course they didn't want to and kinda ran away to us. She most likely gave up on them because we haven't heard from her in a year</p><p>"While we missed you very much Jayden" Cas says for the group since the two Winchester wouldn't</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Isabella's pov<br/>
"What's going to happen next" I asked, "baby Lucifer, Jack, he's going to change everything"</p><p>"I know but what's that saying you always say" Cas smiled, "Always and Forever, this family is extraordinary nothing will break it"</p><p>"While that's definitely because we have you" I smiled laying my head on his shoulder</p><p>"I don't think it's purely because of-"</p><p>"Shh let me have this" I say shutting my eyes, I truly loved his angel</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
Cas smiles down at the girl that had fallen asleep. He truly grow to love this girl as though she was his daughter. The pain she would have to go through losing a soulmate. Castiel wasn't sure if he could truly go through with this.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Chapter 12</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 12 Episode 19<br/>The Future</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third Pov<br/>
Skylar, Sam, and the twins worked to figure out a way to track baby Lucifer, as everyone loved to call him.</p><p>"Whoa" Dean says walking into the room, "what's up beautiful minds"</p><p>"While I just figured since we can't exactly track Dagon, so I've been reading on Nephilims trying to figure out how much time before-"</p><p>"lil Lucifer pops" Dean adds</p><p>"His name is Jack" Isabella states slightly annoyed</p><p>"Yeah Jack" Jayden gives Isabella a smile, "while my old coven had us research Nephilims, I didn't think they were real but I do know some things"</p><p>"Right, so we know that Kelly got pregnant some time in early December" Sam says</p><p>"Nephilims don't need nine months, they age a lot faster than us" Jayden explained</p><p>"Right so she will be giving birth around May 18" Sam added, "which means-"</p><p>"We have less than a month to find her" Dean says</p><p>"And what happens when we do find her" Isabella questioned, "you do know killing this baby, killing Jack will definitely kill me right"</p><p>"I don't know" Sam admits</p><p>"We can't kill the baby" Jayden says, "you're not planing on doing that right"</p><p>"Of course he is" Ryder says, "the baby hasn't even been born yet and he's already being prosecuted for things Lucifer has done"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"We need to try Bella" Jayden says, "cmon give me your wrist"</p><p>"Are you sure this isn't gonna hurt" Ryder asked for the hundredth time already</p><p>"It's not going hurt" Jayden reassures, "it's trying to pull the bond further"</p><p>"That sounds like it hurts" Isabella jokes pulling a smile on their face</p><p>"Hey what's going on here" Dean says walking into the room</p><p>"While, we can't exactly track Dagon but we could track the Nephilim-"</p><p>"Jack" Jay corrects</p><p>"Right Jack" Sam corrects, "him and Skylar are soulmates, so Jaydens trying some magic that could make Skylar feel a pull to where he is"</p><p>"And that's safe right" Dean asked</p><p>"Yes if it fails, while the worst is nothing happens" Jay says his eyes shut as he laid a hand over the name on Isabella's wrist</p><p>Isabellas eyes open revealing bright gold eyes as Jayden finished the spell</p><p>"Got it" Jay signs, "it worked"</p><p>"It worked, how are you feeling Bella" Dean asked as her eyes returned back to their original color</p><p>"I feel like we need to go" Isabella says grabbing the keys, "I'm driving"</p><p>"No you are not" Dean says racing after her</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"Here" Dean asked as Isabella pulled into a motel parking lot</p><p>"Here" Isabella confirmed getting out of the car to a room where she felt the most energy</p><p>Dean Kocked on the door and the door opened revealing Cas with the stolen colt</p><p>"Yeah that's mine" Dean says as Cas moves the gun away from them</p><p>"Right you two have your couples therapy" Isabella pushed past than, "Kelly"</p><p>"Bella" Kelly smiles and hugs her tightly</p><p>"Want to explain what's going on here" Sam asked as Justin pushes himself between them and the girls</p><p>"I found Dagon" Cas explains</p><p>"Did you kill her" Dean asks</p><p>"No, she's difficult to kill" Cas defends himself</p><p>"So what are you doing here" Sam asked</p><p>"I was trying to keep you out of this" Cas says, "I wanted you to be safe"</p><p>"But you were still gonna kill the baby right" Isabella says, "you know killing this baby will kill me"</p><p>"While actually the baby isn't born yet the bond could still be broken-"</p><p>"That's not happening" Isabella interrupts, "I'm not doing that"</p><p>"Isabella-"</p><p>"No I'm not" Isabella says as Dean tries to talk</p><p>"If you don't do this you will die" Cas says, "please Isabella"</p><p>"No I'm not doing it, even if I have to die" Isabella says</p><p>"Actually we found another way" Sam says, "the grace extraction, we take the grace from the baby, from the nephilim and then the baby becomes human"</p><p>"That extraction nearly killed you" Cas points out</p><p>"But it didn't" Sam argues</p><p>"Because we didn't finish it" Cas says, "we don't even know if this will work"</p><p>"There are kinks, yes, but it's a plan" Dean voiced, "and it sure beats the hell out of certain death, am I right"</p><p>"No" Kelly concludes walking out of the motel room</p><p>"Kelly wait a second" Sam says walking after the two girls, "we can't imagine what you've been through but we promised we'd find another way and we did, this could work"</p><p>"I'm going with Castiel" Kelly decides</p><p>"Kelly if you go with Cas you die, your baby dies, and Skylar-" Sam pauses</p><p>"If I go with you, you take away the thing that makes him special" Kelly says</p><p>"How does that matter if your both dead" Sam argues</p><p>"It's the only thing that matters" Kelly answered</p><p>"While I'm not letting my daughter die for lucifer" Dean says grabbing Kelly and leading her to his car</p><p>"What are you doing" Kelly argues as Dean puts her into the car, and puts handcuffs on Isabella</p><p>"Great cuffs" Skylar groaned as she was now stuck</p><p>Kelly looks over to the boys talking while she grabbed the keys and started the car</p><p>"That's my girl" Skylar laughed</p><p>"Don't encourage her" Cas argues looking over to the Winchester</p><p>"Where are you going" Castiel asked</p><p>"To Heaven" Kelly says, "the sandbox, can you tell me how to get there"</p><p>"Kelly I can make you stop this car" Cas states</p><p>"While why haven't you" Kelly questioned</p><p>"Okay why are you doing this" Cas asked</p><p>"Because he chose you Castiel" Kelly explained, "when you put your hand on my stomach, I heard him, he spoke to me, he told me that even if it seems scary, if I just went to the gates if I just followed your plan, that you would make sure he was born and Bella can live. Sam and Dean want to take his powers because they're scared but I'm not"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>
Third pov<br/>
"This is it" Kelly asked as the three of them made it to the gate of heaven</p><p>"This is it" Cas answers</p><p>"Are you sure about this Kelly" Isabella asked, she so desperately did not want to lose her, but either way she would</p><p>"I am, don't cry please" Kelly smiles. Isabella grabbed Kelly hugging her tightly</p><p>Another angel came from the gates of heaven</p><p>"Castiel" the angel greeted and turned to Kelly, "I know you must be scared but don't be"</p><p>Before the angel could continue, he was killed in a cloud of dust</p><p>"Hey girl" Dagon smirks, "and Bella glad you're finally here, and you two got close, if I hadn't came at the last second-"</p><p>"No one cares Dagon" Isabella interrupts, "just fuck off"</p><p>"Watch it Winchester" Dagon takes a step forward</p><p>"You stay away from them" Cas says bringing his angel blade down</p><p>"What no colt wait you don't even have it anymore, hilarious" Dagon taunts</p><p>Castiel tries to swing the angel blade but is overpowered as Dagon punches him and  knocking him down</p><p>"Look at him" Dagon says, "your angelic defender, you really thought he was gonna save you, this sad, fluttering aimless moth"</p><p>Kelly and Isabella sees the others pull up and Isabella grabs Kelly pulling her back as Sam shoots Dagon</p><p>"Kelly grand my hand" Skylars says</p><p>Kelly doesn't question it and tightly grabs onto Isabella, her eyes turning yellow. Castiel joins than grabbing Kelly's other hand his eyes also glowing yellow</p><p>"Aww look that" Dagon teases bringing her hand up but is stopped by Castiel. Castiel grips her arm setting her on fire and killing her</p><p>"What was that" Sam asked as Cas and Skylars eyes were normal now</p><p>"It was uh, it was me, but it was also-" Cas says and walks closer to Dean, "your hurt"</p><p> "Thank you for coming to fight for us" Castiel adds</p><p>"Are you okay" Dean asked looking to Isabella who had her arm wrapped around Kelly</p><p>"I-, We're fine" Isabella answers</p><p>"This baby must be born" Castile says</p><p>"Wait hold on-"</p><p>Sam goes to argue but Cas puts him to sleep with a touch</p><p>"Sorry dad you have to trust us" Isabella says as Cas also puts him to sleep</p><p>"Cmon Kelly" Isabella mumbles her arm still around Kelly</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 13</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 12 Episode 23<br/>All Along the watchtower</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>"Okay here's what I got for you" Ryder says as he hands Kelly some more tools</p><p>"Thank you Ryder" Kelly smiles</p><p>"We could help-"</p><p>"It's okay I got this" Kelly argues but still struggles</p><p>"I told you to get her back to bed" Cas says to me</p><p>"Excuse me but Kelly is your own women I can't tell her what to do" Isabella said</p><p>"Plus she's kinda scary" Ryder whispers making Isabella hide a laugh</p><p>"Kelly I told you I'd put this together, you need rest" Cas insisted</p><p>"No i don't" Kelly argues as Cas helps her up, "I don't know how long until, I don't know how long I have left and I'm never gonna be able to teach him how to ride a bike or watch him get married"</p><p>"Woah woah woah" Isabella interrupts, "that's not-, nope, I don't do marriage"</p><p>"While at least you already meet his wife" Ryder says trying to lighten the mood</p><p>"I'm never gonna meet my grandchildren" Kelly smiles at Isabella's face that had started blushing</p><p>"Nope Nope Nope" Isabella blushes even more as she puts her hands over her face</p><p>"I promise Kelly, Isabella and I, and Ryder will do everything possible to keep him safe" Castiel says, "as for marriage and children, I'll make sure to take lots of pictures"</p><p>"Castiel" Isabella groans as Cas smiles at the younger girl</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Kelly and Cas had went to buy more things for baby Jack while Ryder and Isabella stayed at the house</p><p>"So what's your ideas for baby names" Ryder teases again, "what kind of wedding do you want"</p><p>"I am going rip out your tongue" Isabella glares</p><p>"Cmon you and Jack, together forever" Ryder laughed, "do you think he'll like me, he has to right, me and you are best friends. It would be totally wrong if he didn't"</p><p>"You're here aren't you, protecting him" Ryder says, "he'll love you"</p><p>"Yeah I'm just nervous, you aren't gonna ditch me for him right" Ryder questioned</p><p>"Like how Jayden left for the coven" Isabella realizes Justin's fear, "I'm not gonna leave you Ryder, ever"</p><p>"I love you" Ryder says and pulls the girl into a hug,</p><p>"I love you too" Isabella said embracing the warmth</p><p>"Isabella, Ryder we're back" Castiel says helping Kelly into the house</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>The time for Jacks birth coming closer and closer as Isabella sits besides Kelly as she lays in bed</p><p>"Thank you Bella" Kelly says grabbing onto Isabella hand tightly causing slight pain but Isabella didn't say anything just stood by her friends side</p><p>"I care about you Kelly, I-I, i don't want you to die" Isabella cries</p><p>"I know" Kelly says, "it's okay, promise me you'll always protect him"</p><p>"Always I promise Kelly" Isabella says holding her hand with a forced smile, "I will do anything for him, I promise"</p><p>"I know I trust you" Kelly says, "and when you do have that wedding, you have my blessing"</p><p>"I don't know about that" Isabella laughs, "I already love him so much it's scary"</p><p>Kelly groaned in pain as she gripped Isabella's hand tigher</p><p>"Okay uh" Isabella signs placing her hand on Kelly's cheek, "I'm sorry I've never done this before"</p><p>"It's okay your here that's what matters" Kelly says </p><p>"How is she" Mary says entering the room</p><p>"Giving birth" Skylar says, "I've never been pregnant before"</p><p>"Okay" Mary says grabbing Kelly's hand, just breath, "I think they're less than five minutes apart now, it's almost time"</p><p>"I'll be right back I promise" Isabella says to her and leaves her with Mary</p><p>"Bella you're okay" Jayden says and hugs the shorter girl</p><p>"I'm okay just Kelly dying, and Jacks on his way here" Isabella signs, she had to force herself to push away those emotions of pain and focus on protecting Jack, "Lucifer on his way out"</p><p>"Actually" Jay says and leads her outside</p><p>"While this is a fun surprise" Lucifer says to the five, "oh and hey Isabella, future daughter in law, right Dean we'll be family"</p><p>"That's not happening" Dean says and turns to Isabella, "definitely not happening"</p><p>"While gotta hand it to you guys, you never give up even when you should" Lucifer taunts, "even when it would be so stupid not to"</p><p>"Whatever your planning on doing, Chuck-, God will stop you just like he did last time" Sam says</p><p>"You're right what should I do, oh god don't strike me dead" Lucifer remarks sarcastically, "cmon Sam you sound like some virgin in Jesus camp"</p><p>"And what are you gonna do" Jayden questioned</p><p>"Hey my favorite witch twins, don't worry your next" Lucifer smirks and turns to Isabella, "you can't die that will harm my boy so-"</p><p>Lucifer snaps her neck with a simple wave of his hand</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Isabella shut up as the pain from her neck slowly disappears</p><p>"Cmon let's go" Jaydon says grabbing Isabella's hand leading her outside just in time to see Castile fall to the flour</p><p>"Cas" Isabella cries rushing to them but Dean grabs her from moving closer</p><p>"Ah man I wish that neck snap would have kept you out longer" Lucifer shrugs "while that was fun, points for trying really"</p><p>"Get away from them" Mary says walking over to the people she seem as her own kids</p><p>"Mary right, yeah I've heard about you" Lucifer says with a smirk, "you are certainly living up to the hype, look seriously I just wanted to say thank you for everything, I owe you kid"</p><p>"I love you all so much" Mary says to the group of five and takes a swing at Lucifer that didn't affect him much</p><p>Mary repeatedly punched Lucifer until both stumbled into the portal. The portal shut as the two fall in.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Chapter 14</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 13 Episode 1<br/>Lost and Found</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third Pov<br/>Isabella pushed herself off the ground as she rushes into the house to keep her promise to Kelly. Protect Jack no matter what</p><p>Isabella makes her way to the room where Sam was, where Jack was.</p><p>His eyes glowing a familiar yellow and he looked curiously between the two</p><p>"Father" Jack questioned as he looked to Sam</p><p>"No,uh No I'm not your father Jack" Sam says and than looks to Isabella, "it is Jack right"</p><p>"It's okay Jack we're not gonna hurt you" Isabella says taking a step forward and his eyes returned to normal.</p><p>"Isabella" Jack questioned</p><p>"Yeah-"</p><p>"Sam" Dean calmed as he walked into the room also with Ryder and Jay</p><p>Dean looked at the boy and thought of nothing else but killing him, as though the knowledge of his daughter also dying left his mind for a second</p><p>"Don't" Sam shouts as Dean raises his gun to shoot Jack but Isabella pushes herself between than and the bullet hits her shoulder</p><p>Jack grabs Isabella arm pulling her back while using his other hand to knock down the other four</p><p>"Jack-"</p><p>Before Isabella could say anything else Jack places his hand on her head making her go unconscious</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Isabella groaned as she woke from her tiny nap and found her soulmate carrying her.</p><p>"Jack put me down please" Isabella says as kindly as possible, she still felt a little afraid of how powerful Jack was</p><p>"Sorry did I hurt you, I didn't mean to" Jack whispers an apology</p><p>"You didn't hurt me" Isabella says and notices the large white wings, "Woah"</p><p>Jack tiled his head, he probably got that from Cas Isabella thought, and looked at the blonde girl curiously.</p><p>Jack grabbed Isabella arm in a tight grip making her flinch slight but she didn't say anything</p><p>"Jack wait" Isabella tries pulling her arm away from him but he was much stronger than her and his grip tightened, "okay now that hurts"</p><p>"I'm sorry" Jack immediately and let's go</p><p>"It's okay your just much stronger than me" Skylar says and Jack grips her hand again</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>After the police had caught up to Jack and Isabella. They were now in a police station as a office questions them.</p><p>"Okay let's start with the basics" The Officer says, "what's your name"</p><p>"His name is Jack and I'm Bella" Isabella answers as Jack looks curiously at the water bottle he was given</p><p>"Okay and last names" she asked looking between the two</p><p>"Kline and Langdon" Isabella answers again pointing between the two. Dean always told her to use her mother's last name when involved with police.</p><p>"Okay and your parents" the officer says looking to Skylar this time</p><p>"My mother she's in heaven" Jack says, "my father he was supposed to be here but he's not, I'm trying to find him, I have to find him"</p><p>"Sure we can do that and you Bella" She says turning to Isabella </p><p>"I have no idea where my mother is and fathers hopefully alive" Isabella shrugged</p><p>"Okay Jack what's your fathers phone number, or his address, or his e-mail" the officer asked, "is there anything you do remember Jack"</p><p>"I remember when the bad women burned" Jack says and Isabella looks up at him as she remembers Dagon burning, "I remember the universe screamed"</p><p>"Okay I'm gonna take your thumb print and we're gonna run it through the system" the officer says grabbing Isabella and Jack's hand, "if we get a match, we get you both home"</p><p>"Okay you stay here I'll be right back" She says</p><p>"sit Jack" Isabella says grabbing his hand and leading him to the seat</p><p>"How high is he" the very annoying flirty boy asked Isabella</p><p>"He's not high idiot" Isabella rolled her eyes</p><p>"Cmon I'm not judging gorgeous" Clark smirks</p><p>"How about I-"</p><p>Jack grabbed Isabella hand calming her slightly but she glared at the boy</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Isabella smiles at the blonde boy as he eats the candy, her back against the wall</p><p>"Your not hungry" Jack asked his blue eyes meeting hers</p><p>"No" Isabella shook her head, "I'm fine Jack"</p><p>The sheriff walked into the room to the two boys eating candy while Isabella kept her eyes on Jack</p><p>"Hey mom" Clark says</p><p>"You okay" she asked looking at the three</p><p>"Yeah uh, Jack was just hungry" Clark says, "I don't think he's ever had candy before"</p><p>"I like it" Jack smiles, "I like nougat"</p><p>"Do you see the-, these something wrong with the lights" sheriff says</p><p>"It's uh, show her the thing" Clark says</p><p>Jack stands and puts his hand to the side of the machine causing the candy to fall. Jack grabs the candy and looks to Isabella for approval.</p><p>"Yeah dudes, uh, magic" Clark says</p><p>"Jack how did you do that" Sheriff asked</p><p>"I don't know" Jack answers and shifts closer to Isabella</p><p>Jack stumbles feeling a loud rumbling in his head. Jack grips onto Isabella shoulder causing her to feel the same pressure in his head and stumbles slightly</p><p>"Jack, Isabella are you okay" sheriff asked taking a step closer to them</p><p>"Jack it's okay" Isabella says lifting his hand off of her to reveal some of the pain</p><p>"I-I, have to go-"</p><p>"Just wait a second" the sheriff says talking a step forward but Jack pushes his hand out and she falls back</p><p>"Jack what did you do" Isabella mumbles and kneels besides her and shuts her eyes listening to her heartbeat, "she's gonna be okay"</p><p>"Is she" Clark asked but Isabella ignores the questions and goes out of the room to find her dad and uncle have finally showed up</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>"Thanks for ditching us back there" Ryder mumbles</p><p>"Sorry I didn't exactly have a choice" Isabella says, "Jack knocked out me and kidnapped me"</p><p>"It didn't look like kidnapped" Sam adds, "I know that you and Jack have this connect or whatever but-"</p><p>"Yes we have a connect, I can feel it" Isabella whispers shutting her eyes "and I promised Kelly I would protect him"</p><p>Jack woke up with his eyes glowing yellow and glaring at Sam</p><p>"Whoa easy, it's okay I'm not gonna hurt you" Sam stuttered with obvious fear</p><p>"You already hurt me" Jack says</p><p>"Hey Jack it's okay" Isabella says, "he's not gonna hurt you I promise"</p><p>Jack hesitantly nods and his eyes go back to normal.</p><p>"Are you okay" Isabella asked, "when you touched me, what was that"</p><p>"I-I don't know" Jack says, "the voices, they were so loud, and angry"</p><p>"Do you near them right now" Sam asked</p><p>"No" Jack answers</p><p>"Good" Sam signs in relief, "Good"</p><p>"I'm sorry" Jack says abruptly</p><p>"What" Sam asked</p><p>The twins and Isabella stepped closer to each other, while Jayden knew Skylar was the only thing Jack wouldn't hurt and wanted to be safe.</p><p>"Will you tell them I'm sorry" Jack asks and looks over to Isabella </p><p>"Yeah sure of course" Sam says</p><p>Jack grabs Isabella's hand pulls her to sit next to him, curiously looking at the now black letters on her wrist.</p><p>"Aw man he's already stealing my best friend" Jay mumbles sitting next to Sam while Ryder softly laughs at his brother</p><p>"Uh Jack how are we even talking right now" Sam asked, "you're not even a day old, how do you speak english"</p><p>"My mother taught me" Jack smiles</p><p>"You talked to her" Jay asked</p><p>"I was her" Jack says dropping Isabella's hand</p><p>"Okay and your powers did she teach you those too" Sam asked as Jack got up tracing the lines on the wall</p><p>"No, I don't know why these things happen" Jack spoke, "it's like I'm me but not me"</p><p>"Jack before you were born you opened a door, do you remember that" Sam asked</p><p>"Yes" Jack answers</p><p>"Could you do that again" Sam asked</p><p>"He's barely a day old Sam" Isabella spoke, "he probably doesn't even know how"</p><p>"I have to find my father" Jack says, "I already found Isabella, I need to find my father"</p><p>"Jack your father isn't a good guy" Jay says but is cut off by Ryder punching his arm</p><p>"That's not really what lucifer does-"</p><p>"Lucifer, no that's not his name" Jack says, "my father is Castiel"</p><p>Isabella signs feeling the magnified pain coursing through her veins at the mention of her future blue eyed step father</p><p>"My mother said to only trust Skylar and Castiel" Jack pulls Isabella out of her thoughts as he grabs her hand again and the warm feeling returns, "where is he"</p><p>"He's dead Jack" Isabella whispers and she's sure if he projected his pain onto her, he was definitely feeling hers.</p><p>"All right we're good to go" Dean says, "the sheriff, I gave her the talk she's gonna need a minute but she's cool"</p><p>"So there's grab Damien here and-"</p><p>"Uhh vampire hearing" Isabella says looking over to her dad</p><p>"Jack is not evil" Sam mutters, "he's just kid"</p><p>"And he can't be killed" the twins both say, </p><p>"unless of course you're ready for Isabella to die" Jayden spoke</p><p>Before Dean could make a remark, they hear Clark call out.</p><p>"Okay you stay behind me" Isabella orders The twins as they was definitely the most fragile of the group</p><p>The door behind then started to crack and then was broken off revealing to Angels. One angels eyes glowed causing Jack and Skylar to feel the same pain as before</p><p>The Angels broke the door and Ryder was left to push Isabella and Jack behind him while Sam fought one of the angels.</p><p>The other Angel targeted Jayden but Jayden was quick to block him punches. Jayden punches the Angel but is overpowered with an Angel blade to his chest</p><p>Before the Angel could hurt Jayden, Isabella rips out the angels heart and grabs the blade pushing it into his chest. Skylar drops the blade and helps Jayden up</p><p>"God that's so gross" Jay sighs as Isabella now had blood all over her hand</p><p>"While you love me" Isabella smiles and puts her bloody hand on his cheek making him groan</p><p>"Jack are you okay" Isabella asked helping him up</p><p>"I'm okay" Jack says almost in a whisper, "are you hurt</p><p>"I'm okay Jack" Isabella nods</p><p>The door bangs open revealing yet another angel. While Sam grabs an angel blade, Isabella grabs Jays wrist pushing him behind her and Jack</p><p>"Don't" Sam warns</p><p>"Or what other one" the angel taunts</p><p>"Guess" Dean says from behind her</p><p>"Stay away from them" Sam says with a warning glare</p><p>"Your right" the Angel answers but turns her blade over, "but if we can't have him no one can"</p><p>The angel pushed the blade into Jack while Sam pushed her away and stabs her with his blade</p><p>Isabella jumps at the pain from Jack and quickly pulls the blade out.</p><p>"I'm fine" Jack replies to Sams worry, "are you"</p><p>"I'm good" Isabella groans putting her hand to her chest where the blade was, "I'm okay"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>"Are you okay Jack" Isabella asked, the quiet angel</p><p>"I'm sorry" Jack mutters, "I'm supposed to protect you and I failed"</p><p>"No Jack you didn't I'm okay" Isabella insists, "we protect each other Jack, and The twins"</p><p>"We're still here" Jay smiles and looks over to where Sam and Dean</p><p>"Yes my two brother" Skylar sends the twins a smile</p><p>"While you're our sister and Jacks family" Ryder smiles and Jack smiles</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov <br/>The group arrived back at the house where Cas and Kelly were. Ready to say goodbye to them.</p><p>"I'll be right back" Isabella whispers to Jack and walking into the house with Justin and Jay close behind her.</p><p>Isabella signs and closes her eyes to stop the tears from falling.</p><p>"Please come back Cas, I can't do this without you, you promised to always be here" Isabella cries</p><p>Ryder wraps his arm around the two younger ones.</p><p>"Cmon" Jay whispers and pulled Isabella outside where Sam and Jack were</p><p>Dean soon arrives with Cas's body ready to say goodbye.</p><p>"You wanna say anything" Sam asked the other four but only Jack spoke up</p><p>"What do you say" Jack asked</p><p>"Right, thank you. You say thank you and you say you're sorry, you hope there somewhere without sadness or pain. You hope they're somewhere better, you say goodbye"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Chapter 15</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 13 Episode 2<br/>The Rising Son</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>"This is a bad idea, we should've kept driving" Dean complained again</p><p>"I could've driven not like I actually need sleep" Isabella shrugged, "but no"</p><p>"You know the rule" Dean says looking to his daughter</p><p>"I only get to drive the car if your dying right" Isabella rolls her eyes</p><p>"This is nice" Jack smiles looking around the room that the four would share</p><p>"Let's ward the room, get a bite, get a few hours of sleep then hit the road first thing" Sam states as Isabella and Jack sit in the bed while Jack switches the tv on.</p><p>"It's wonderful" Jack gleams and Isabella nods with a small smile</p><p>"Hey no" Dean dictated shutting the tv off, "and your on the couch, Isabella-"</p><p>"Can't I share with Jay and Ryder" Isabella asked</p><p>"No-"</p><p>"Cmon Jays gay and Ryder and I always share" Isabella begged</p><p>"Okay first of all Jays not gay he's bi and second we need you to watch over him" Dean says and looks to Jack is now seated on the couch</p><p>"Ha bullshit, Jay dated one girl" Isabella pouted and sat next to Jack who was now reading a bibles. Isabella takes the Bible from his hands, "this is also bullshit, filled with hypocrisy"</p><p>"Hypocrisy, what does that mean" Jack asked, looking through the pages</p><p>"It means only god got a say in what people know about him, only the good parts of him" Isabella explains</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>"You can slow down, you know" Dean says to Jack, "that stuffs not gonna disappear"</p><p>"Ever seen you eat Dean" Sam remarks and Dean glares at him</p><p>"Hey hey hey, I don't think so" Isabella grabs the beer from Jacks hands, "there's no way your not even a year old"</p><p>"Cmon Bella let the kid live a little" Jay chuckles</p><p>"Ha ha fuck off Jay bitch" Isabella glared at her best friend</p><p>"Whatever Barbie vampire" Jay mumbles</p><p>"What's a vampire" Jack asked looking around no one answers</p><p>"Uh, it's like, I'm stronger than humans and I'll live longer but I need special food" Isabella explains "You guys had your fill can I please have mine"</p><p>"Isabella can't you wait till we get home" Dean says, he really did not like the idea of his vampire daughter feeding off of humans</p><p>"Hmm nope" Isabella answers, "please"</p><p>"Isabella-"</p><p>"Dean just let her go, we trust her" Sam agrees</p><p>"Really, Sam are you serious right now" Dean argues </p><p>"While I'm sorry I had to literally die for you both so you wouldn't be what I am" Isabella snaps</p><p>"Yes you did" Sam says trying to defuse the situation, "just take Jayden or Ryder"</p><p>"Can I come too" Jack asked</p><p>"No" Isabella, Sam, and Dean all said</p><p>"Just stay here we'll be back okay" Isabella adds and grabs Jays hand pulling him out of the room</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>"Your disgusting" Jay groans as Isabella wipes the blood off her mouth and on Jay jacket</p><p>"Please you love me" Isabella smirks</p><p>"Barely" Jay mumbles, "anyways have you called Rebekah, you know she cared about Jack very much"</p><p>"It's only been three days" Skylar shrugs "I'll call her when we get to the bunker, she's has so much going on right now in New Orleans, I don't want to add anything"</p><p>"You won't she'll be happy to hear Jacks alive and heathy, I mean not a baby like we expected but still" Jay reassures</p><p>"Also what Dean said-"</p><p>"I doesn't matter, I'm okay Jay, it just hurts when he treats me like a monster with no control" Isabella admits</p><p>"Your not a monster" Jay wraps his arm over Isabella's shoulder, "but you are a bitch"</p><p>Isabella laughed as Jay took off his bloody jacket and pulled it over Isabella shoulders</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Jayden and Isabella got back to the motel where in the time they where gone Donatello had arrived thanks to Jacks power.</p><p>"Isabella, Jayden there you are" Donatello smiles at the teens</p><p>"Donny" Isabella smiles and gives Donatello a short hug</p><p>"Hey Don" Jay smiles, "so you met Jack"</p><p>"Yeah, gez you two together are powerful" Donatello says looking to Jacks and Isabella </p><p>"Us" Skylar asked gesturing to her and Jack</p><p>"They're soulmates" Jay adds</p><p>"Soulmates, yes" Donatello says, "if one dies the other follows of course no one knows if that true soulmates are one in a billion"</p><p>"Right and we're not going to test that" Sam glared at Dean who was still very against letting Jack live</p><p>"Wait you researched soulmates please tell me more" Isabella says, "I feel his pain and it is so not fun"</p><p>"So that's true then, the connection makes things between you possible" Donatello adds</p><p>"Like" Dean asked</p><p>"Uh possibly reading each other's minds, obviously feeling each other's pain, making each other stronger" Donatello explains, "who would have thought, Lucifers son and Dean Winchester's daughter"</p><p>"Modern day Romeo and Juliet" Donatello adds</p><p>"Romeo and Juliet died at the end so please let's not compare it to that" Ryder spoke</p><p>"We can read each other's mind, weird" Isabella smirks, "quick Jack try to read my mind"</p><p>"Bella stop that" Dean glares at his daughter and pulled her closer to him, "and no touching"</p><p>"If Jack is sending out signals strong enough to get Donatello out here and the angels are still out there. Who knows what else might be listening. He needs protection"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0016"><h2>16. Chapter 16</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 13 Episode 2<br/>The Rising Son</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>"Baby's first tattoo, how you feeling" Isabella asked Jack while Sam was showing the man the tattoos</p><p>"Do you have any" Jack asks</p><p>"Yup" Isabella lifts her shirt slightly to reveal the anti-possession tattoo that had just become the family thing, "that's what you're getting also"</p><p>"And your cool with this" the artist asked Jack with the picture of the tattoo</p><p>"Yeah" Jack stuttered</p><p>"Turn on the damn thing and start buzzin" Dean said impatiently</p><p>"We're family, it's kinda like a family crest" Sam says and pulling down his shirt to also show he had the same tattoo</p><p>"So you heard Donatello, no evil vibes from Jack" Sam says</p><p>"Proves nothing" Dean argues</p><p>"I mean if I stake myself, I'll sure that could kill him" Isabella shrugs, "you heard what Donny says, where one goes the other follows even in death"</p><p>"And like I said, I'm not letting you die for Lucifers son" Dean scolded</p><p>"The only person that's truly threatening to kill him is you" Isabella snaps, "Jack isn't evil and his powers can be used for good"</p><p>Before Dean or Sam could make any remark, the machine started sparking and buzzing, while also throwing the artist back.</p><p>"While there's sign number one" Dean remarked and walked over to Jack, "did you do that"</p><p>"I'm not sure, it hurt" Jack says and Isabella tries to hide her smile at his adorable note</p><p>"While you didn't feel that" Dean mumbles to his daughter</p><p>"Getting a tattoo doesn't hurt me, I've gotten then before" Isabella says rolling her eyes</p><p>"Yeah okay, some things hurt you just have to man up and deal with it" Dean explains to Jack</p><p>"He is like three days old" Isabella adds but is ignored</p><p>"Yes I understand, Pain is apart of the complete human experience accepting it is a sign of maternity" Jack acknowledges</p><p>"I think your machine might have fritzed out there, might wanna get that looked at" Dean points out to the artist who seemed to be in a daze</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>"Okeydokey" the artist finishes his work on Jack, but it didn't last very long as the tattoo slowly disappears</p><p>"While there's your second sign" Dean adds</p><p>"Here" Isabella hands Jack his shirt to hide the nonexistent tatto from the artist</p><p>"I-I'm sorry" Jack stutters, "I didn't mean to"</p><p>"It's okay Jack" Isabella reassures Jack and follows Sam and Dean back to the car</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>As soon as the four got back to the motel, the 'adults' started arguing over Jack again.</p><p>"He didn't do it on purpose it was a reflex" Sam says to Jacks defense</p><p>"Who cares if he didn't do it on purpose it on purpose, he did it. I mean you don't see Cas smiting someone every time he got his teeth cleaned" Dean argues</p><p>"Maybe it has to do with the fact that Cas is about a billion years older than Jack and has much more control over his powers. Jack hasn't even been alive for a week how do you expect him to have control of his powers, he is a child"</p><p>"He's Lucifers Son Bella" Dean completely ignores the logic in the situation</p><p>"I'm right here, you know" Jack interrupts there arguing</p><p>"Right and what about the vanishing tattoo" Dean adds</p><p>"An archangel healing itself" Donatello says</p><p>"Another Reflex" Sam adds</p><p>"Or maybe he didn't want to be warded"</p><p>"Do you know how stupid that sounds" Isabella noted in an extremely sarcastic tone, "and stop using Lucifer as a reason to hate him, Jack didn't kill Cas. Lucifer did"</p><p>"And we still don't know if he'll turn out like his dad" Dean began</p><p>"The twins and I didn't turn our like our mom" Isabella argues</p><p>"No you just tried to kill her" Dean snaps and Isabella goes quiet, "Wait Bella-"</p><p>Isabella races out of the room with her vampire speed before anyone could stop her and the others didn't notice Jack had also followed.</p><p>"What is that" Jack tiles his head confused and sat besides Isabella </p><p>"A cigarette, terrible for humans but thank good I'm not human" Isabella replies</p><p>"Can I try, I'm not human either"Jack asked with a oblivious tone, he truly is a baby Isabella thought.</p><p>"Absolutely not" Isabella says and puts it out, "What's wrong, what did they do"</p><p>"I just, uh, everyone was arguing and so angry" Jack signs, "I remember you, with my mother. You were her best friend"</p><p>"I was, I loved her very much" Isabella smiles at the thought of Kelly and hopes she truly was in heaven.</p><p>"Maybe I'm not worth this, all of this" Jack says</p><p>"Hey, don't say that. You are worth it, your mom knew that, and so did Cas and so do I. Don't ever say your not worth it" Isabella wraps her arm over Jack.</p><p>Jack smiles and wraps his arms around the smaller girl, feeling a sense of warmth and comfort.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0017"><h2>17. Chapter 17</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Season 13 Episode 2<br/>The Rising Son</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Isabella woke up next to Jay the next morning, Sam and Dean has let her stay with the twins like she wanted.</p>
<p>"Jay get up" Isabella pushes Jay's arm off her, "Jay you little bitch get up"</p>
<p>"Shut up and let me cuddle you, you're warm for a dead person" Jay mumbles and kept his eyes closed</p>
<p>Isabella rolls her eyes at her best friend but let's him sleep while getting up from the bed, Ryder was also still sleeping so instead made her way to her Dad and uncles room</p>
<p>"Whats up, hey Donny" Isabella smiles at the man as she barges into the room.</p>
<p>"Hello Isabella" Donatello says, "I talk wanted to you about Jack, do you have any idea how powerful he'll get to be"</p>
<p>"I don't, no but the lore say, a nephilim becomes more powerful than the angel who sired it" Sam explains</p>
<p>"Also the soulmate stuff" Isabella adds, "Cas and Lucifer said Jack and I power each other up, so his normal power is also going to be fueled by the soulmate bond"</p>
<p>"Does he know about his father" Donatello asked</p>
<p>"Vaguely" Sam answers</p>
<p>"So he's not bonded to Lucifer" Donatello question</p>
<p>"He seems to have a real attachment to his mom, but only kind of a fuzzy idea about his dad" Sam explains, "and his mom, Kelly was a really good person, so that makes me think Jack can be molded the right way"</p>
<p>"I hope your right" Donatello nods and leaves the two alone</p>
<p>"Bella about yesterday what Dean said-"</p>
<p>"Just forget about it please" Isabella sighs</p>
<p>"Right Sorry" Sam nods, "we care about you Bella, we just want you safe"</p>
<p>"I know, I love you guys but I'm not child anymore" Isabella adds</p>
<p>"What's up bitches" Jay barges into the room, "we're leaving soon right, Ryder's annoying"</p>
<p>"Fuck off" Ryder mumbles still looking sleepy</p>
<p>"Everyone's here good" Dean says, "we should probably get going soon"</p>
<p>"Jack can ride with us, and Jay can go with you guys" Ryder teases Jay</p>
<p>"I like that Ryder" Isabella smirks and Dean glares at the Twins</p>
<p>"Alright enough children" Dean groans, "geez I have three kids"</p>
<p>"Shouldn't have had kids" Ryder chuckles</p>
<p>"Come in" Sam says to the knock on the door</p>
<p>"Morning Guys" Donatello says to the group, "got a minute, I want to talk you about Jack"</p>
<p>"We already talked about Jack" Isabella say</p>
<p>"Yeah you were just here" Sam confirms</p>
<p>"What no I wasn't, I was grabbing breakfast burritos extra spicy" Donatello says</p>
<p>Isabella vanishes from their room to the other while the others founded</p>
<p>"He's gone" Isabella groans</p>
<p>"Okay so who were talking to, what were we talking to a Shifter" Sam rumbles</p>
<p>Skylar shuts her eyes and tries to focus on Jack, feeling his presence like she did when Jayden finished his spell</p>
<p>"I found him" Isabella gasps as her eyes flashed gold, "cmon"</p>
<p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>"Turn here" Isabella instructs her eyes were still glowing, "we're getting close, I can feel him"</p>
<p>"Anything demony around here" Dean asked</p>
<p>"Actually yes" Sam answers, "according to dad journey, Jasper is home to its very own gate to hell, according to legend this particular gate lead to 'a place where unimaginable evil emanates from creatures to wicked to hold in the pit'"</p>
<p>"What the hell does that mean" Dean spoke</p>
<p>"Their really bad" Donatello adds</p>
<p>The group finally reaches Jack and Demon Donatello where the gate of hell was being open</p>
<p>"Hey Jack Stop" Isabella yells getting out of the car</p>
<p>"Don't listen to them Jack" the demon Shapeshifter shouts</p>
<p>"Screw this" Dean says and shoots the demon for his facade to fall through</p>
<p>"Jack he's demon" Sam adds</p>
<p>"Howdy Boys" the demon says waving a hand that caused them to fall to the ground but Isabella was unaffected</p>
<p>"Hey Bitch" Isabella speeds over to the demon and raises the angel blade. The demon grabs Isabella arm knocking her back</p>
<p>"While I don't really need you, Jack will still be powerful without you" the demon says and stabs Isabella with a sharp stake through the stomach</p>
<p>"Stop" Jack yells as he also feels the sharp pain</p>
<p>"Jack they wanna stop you, contain you I can give you the world" the demon attempts</p>
<p>"Your hurting my friends" Jack snaps his eyes glowing there usual gold</p>
<p>The demon wisely disappears and the others gasp has they can finally breath, and Isabella pulls of the stake</p>
<p>"Isabella" Jack helps her up, "you're okay"</p>
<p>"I'm okay Jack" Isabella nods</p>
<p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>After finally making it back to the bunker, Isabella and Jayden has fallen asleep in Isabella's room after talking with Jack for a bit. While Sam, Dean, and Ryder were in the kitchen talking</p>
<p>"Dean Jack did save us" Ryder says, "Jack isn't evil"</p>
<p>"No Ryder, that was a reflex, a sneeze-"</p>
<p>"You can't kill him" Ryder snaps and sighs calming himself, "if you kill him, then Isabella also dies"</p>
<p>"He's right Dean" Sam adds, "we already almost lost Bella once, what Caroline made her do, for us. She became a vampire so we didn't have to"</p>
<p>"I know that Sam" Dean argues, "but I would have been much happier if I was the vampire not her"</p>
<p>"It doesn't matter if she's a vampire or not, and you always make her feel like a monsters" Justin confessed, "she told me, but she's not, she's my sister and she's hunter. She's not a monster. Even if she was human, she still would have been Jacks soulmate, that wouldn't have changed"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0018"><h2>18. Chapter 18</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Isabella's pov<br/>The twins and Jack along with myself sat in his room teaching him little human things. Mostly Jayden being a bit stupid with his magic.</p><p>"You and Isabella are witches" Jack asks his voice laced with curiosity</p><p>"Yup, but Isabella's more of a hybrid" Justin nods</p><p>"A hybrid, what does that mean" Jack asked</p><p>"It means I'm both a vampire and a witch" I answer</p><p>"But I can do magic better than Isabella" Jayden replies cockily</p><p>"In you're dreams baby bitch" I scoffed and shoved Jayden away from me</p><p>"Language Skylar, we have a young one here" Ryder chuckles</p><p>"hey hey hey" Jayden says suddenly, "aren't you going to tell Rebekah about Jack"</p><p>"Oh yeah" Ryder nods, "she did love him"</p><p>"Rebekah" Jack questions tilting his head. Yup he's definitely related to Cas that's for sure.</p><p>"Uh I would" I hesitate, "but then she'll come all the way out here and-"</p><p>"I'll tel her" Ryder says going to grab his phone</p><p>"Wait you should ask Dean" I said, "you know how he is, plus he doesn't exactly get along with Nik"</p><p>"But Sam likes Rebekah" Jayden says with a smirk</p><p>"Uhh please don't put that imagine in my head" I fake gag while Jayden pushes me with a laugh</p><p>"I'm calling her" Ryder says jumping out of the room</p><p>"Who is Rebekah" Jack asked me. His blue eyes were beautiful and full of curiosity</p><p>"She's my friend and she helped me protect you" I explained, "and she cares for you very much"</p><p>"Oh while I would love to meet her" Jack said with a innocent smile</p><p>"Guys guys" Ryder exclaimed letting out a big sign. "Rebekahs coming and she has a baby"</p><p>"What" I asked my eyes widening </p><p>"Yeah she'll explain more when she gets here" Ryder says</p><p>"Hayley was pregnant guys cmon keep up" Jayden says looking between the two</p><p>"While sorry I was kinda busy making sure Dean didn't try and take Jack away from us I glares at Jay</p><p>"Wait you tell Dean" Jayden asked </p><p>"No because he would have said no" Ryder shrugs, "Sam likes Rebekah"</p><p>"Sam hasn't seen Rebekah since they moved to New Orleans" I said</p><p>"While we'll see his reaction when she's here" Ryder chuckles</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Isabella's pov<br/>Rebekah finally got here and as much as we don't talk about it, Sam really did care for Rebekah. I don't know how much but feelings were there. So her visit wasn't as unpleasant as they had imagined.</p><p>"Bek" I jumped up and hugged her. "I missed you so much Bek"</p><p>"I missed you too" Rebekah signs and hugs back tightly</p><p>"Rebekah it would have been to know you coming but hello" Dean says sending me glare</p><p>"Hey R-Rebekah" Sam says to the original</p><p>"Hi Sammy" Bek smiles and hugs Sam</p><p>"And who is this little one" I asked looking at the tiny baby</p><p>"And this is little baby Mikaelson, Hope Mikaelson" Rebekah says with a fond smile, "and Jack-"</p><p>"Uh he's with Ryder and Jayden" I said, right Rebekah doesn't know Jack isn't exactly a baby like Hope.</p><p>"Are you sure Klaus is okay her being so close to-"</p><p>"If you say Lucifers son I will repaint your car" I threaten and he instantly stops. "I'll go get Jack"</p><p>"Guys Rebekah is here and she's very excited to meet you" I said and hold out my hand for Jack to take</p><p>"Beka" Jayden jumps and hugs the vampire and gushes over the baby, "and little baby Mikaelson. She is so cute"</p><p>"Rebekah this is Jack" I said. Jacks grip on my hand tightened slightly. I guess he still was nervous around anyone that wasn't me, Justin, or Jayden</p><p>"Jack" Rebekah smiles and hesitantly reached for a hug. Jack lights up slightly and hugs her. "Oh you are so gorgeous, Isabella certainly is the lucky one"</p><p>"Bek" I groan</p><p>"Come meet Hope" Rebekah says and reaches for the baby that was in Jaydens arms. </p><p>"But-"</p><p>"Give her to me" Bek says Jayden pouts slightly but hands her back. "We can say she's your cousin"</p><p>"She's very beautiful" Jack nods with an innocent smile.</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Isabella's pov<br/>Rebekah couldn't stay very long which I understand now. Klaus definitely had a lot of enemies I understand why Rebekah had to keep moving.</p><p>"I'm sorry I have to go" Rebekah says and hugs Sam first and then turns to Jack and the twins</p><p>"It's okay we understand" Sam nods</p><p>"It was nice meeting you" Jack smiles</p><p>"And it was pleasure meeting you" Rebekah says and hugs him quickly </p><p>"Uh before I go I have to talk to Isabella alone" Bek says, "can you please watch her for one second</p><p>"Yes" Jayden says immediately, he loved babies.</p><p>Rebekah laughs softly and hand Jayden the carrier.</p><p>"What's up Beka" I asked</p><p>"Uh I probably shouldn't tell you but uh" Rebekah stumbles over words which I haven't seen before</p><p>"Rebekah what's wrong" I asked again</p><p>"Uh It's Kol, he's back"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0019"><h2>19. Chapter 19</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Isabella's pov<br/>What do I do. What do I do. I don't know what to do. I love Kol, I want see him but I can't leave Jack. I promised Kelly I would protect him and of course Ryder and Jayden were here but now that Jack is here it feels wrong to want to see Kol.</p><p>I open the old box that I had from when I was a child. I still had the ring Kol gave me. It could had been perfect. It would have been but Elena ripped him from me. No matter what I will always love Kol but he was alive and I'm stuck deciding if I should see him. I can see him one last time to let him go finally.</p><p>The others still don't know what Rebekah told me. Of course they were curious but they didn't push. While expect for my dad, he was always worrying about me.</p><p>Alright I'll go see him. Just this one last time. Just to say goodbye for good. Moving on was so hard. I guess I never really did move on. I fall out love with Damon which actually was not that painful. Slowly fall for Kol and I truly loved him more than anything. Kai, while Kai was just someone that found me during a very hard time but Kol, while Kol was my one true love. I remember him proposing to me like it was yesterday</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>"Uh this town is so frustrating" Isabella groaned pulling up her blonde pair</p><p>"No love you're friends are annoying" Kol says kissing Isabella's shoulder</p><p>"Nik wants Elena to be a human blood bag for the rest of her life" Isabella said sending the original a glare</p><p>"I wish you were a little more selfish love" Kol groans, "Elena doesn't even care about you Isabella, I do and so does Rebekah and even Nik and Elijah"</p><p>"Kol she's my friend and has been since childhood" Isabella argues, "and she does care about me"</p><p>"Then why did she steal Damon from you" Kol points out and that hurt. Although no one said it, it was quite obvious that Elena and Damon had some type of feelings for each other</p><p>"Elena didn't steal him, I left him" Isabella says and wraps her arm around Kol's neck pulling him closer. "I love you"</p><p>"And I love you too little witch" Kol says and leans down to connect their lips in a soft kiss, "however, Elena is dragging you along like a puppy"</p><p>"Kol" Isabella groaned and layed her head on his shoulder</p><p>"Let's go on a date just you and me" Kol suggested, "I need to show you something"</p><p>"And what might that be my love" Isabella asked but Kol simply smirked, "cmon Kol"</p><p>"It's surprise love I want to do something for you" Kol says, "I don't like how Elena and your 'friends' treat you but I can't control who you decide to keep as friends just let me release some of that stress"</p><p>"God you are so perfect" Isabella smiles and pulls him down to meet her lips in more rough kiss. They might have been a little late for that date that Rebekah helped with.</p><p>"Cmon love keep up" Kol says holding Isabella's hand</p><p>"Oh I'm sorry I'm not a vampire with super speed" Isabella giggles amused with the originals excitement</p><p>"What do you think my little witch" Kol says staring at Isabella fondly</p><p>"Wow how do you about this" Isabella asked watching the beautiful lake</p><p>"I'm over a thousand years old love" Kol shrugs and starts stripping, "cmon little witch"</p><p>"Alright" Isabella giggles and follows</p><p>After a few hours of the fun Kol was finally working the nerve to ask her the biggest question of his life. He never thought he would ever meet someone that could actually change him from the cold monster like vampire he was.</p><p>Isabella, however, never once judged him for any of the things in the past. She was all in all his perfect girl.</p><p>"Isabella you know I love you" Kol starts </p><p>"Uh oh what did you do" Isabella laughs but stops when Kol knees</p><p>"Skylar Winchester you have been the best thing to have happened to me in all my thousands of years alive and I know our family aren't exactly the best of friends I don't care. I want you, forever and always"</p><p>"Forever is a long time" Isabella stutters, not expecting this</p><p>"On the contrary love it's not enough" Kol says "so please say yes"</p><p>"Yes yes of course" Isabella says hugs him tightly, "I love you so much"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Isabella's pov<br/>I break away from the memory at Jacks voice and blink away the tears from that memory </p><p>"Are you okay" Jack asked. He layed on my bed with his eyes shut. </p><p>He had been staying in my room for a while. It was an innocent thing just us watching movies and cuddling. </p><p>Of course no one except the twins knew. My dad and uncle would kill me if they found out Jack and I were basically sharing a room. Even though Sam kinda of trusted Jack, they hated the thought of me with any boy.</p><p>"I'm okay" I said putting the box down and layed besides him. Jack turns onto his side facing me.</p><p>"Your lying" he says simply, "what's wrong"</p><p>"It's nothing Jack I promise" I reassured. He nods but I could tell he didn't believe me</p><p>"Okay, I just want you to be okay" Jack says. God how could I love this boy so much already.</p><p>"I want to go to New Orleans" I admit, "Rebekah, she told me Kol is alive and I want to see him"</p><p>"Are you going to tell Sam and Dean" Jack asked. Jack knew very little about Kol, only that I loved him and he died. He also knew nothing about Damon or Kai. I hoped he never found out about Kai, that was the worst period of my life.</p><p>"I don't know if they let me while Sam probably would" I said, "but Kol wasn't exactly their favorite Mikaelson but I need to go"</p><p>"Then let's go" Jack says sitting up, "you told me you and the twins traveled together for a while, we can now"</p><p>"Are you sure you want to" I asked also sitting besides him</p><p>"Yes I want to be with you" Jack said, "if you want me too"</p><p>"Yes" I smile, "I want you to be with me too"</p><p>"So we can go on an adventure like you do with Jayden and Ryder" Jack asked excited</p><p>"Yea Jack but you have to be quiet okay, just you and me okay" I explained and Jack nods</p><p>"Deans going to get us in trouble" Jack asked</p><p>"Definitely" I said, "but it'll be okay plus you and I get to go on an adventure together and you can meet Nik he's one of my best friends I love him"</p><p>Jack wraps an arm over my shoulder and pulls me closer to him in hug and I lay my head on his chest. Just enjoying the peaceful moment while it lasts and now I know it's Jack. It will always be Jack. Kol will always have a special place in my heart but Jack is my soulmate. I love him and that's scary.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0020"><h2>20. Chapter 20</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Isabella's pov<br/>Sneaking out with Jack was extremely difficult but the twins would be covering for us which would buy us enough time to get to New Orleans.</p><p>"Why did we have to take Deans car" Jack asked clearly afraid of the punishment of this</p><p>"While we did leave without permission might as while go the full mile" I shrugged and came to a stop at the Mikaelson house</p><p>"While Hello the beautiful Hayley" I said causing Hayley to jump, "Hayley this is Jack, Jack this is Hayley Klaus's soulmate"</p><p>"Isabella, long time no see hm" Hayley said with a smile, "what are you doing here"</p><p>"Kol is alive I want to see him" I said quickly, "do you know where he is"</p><p>"I do" Hayley said hesitatingly, maybe you "should talk to Klaus first, isn't he supposed to be a baby"</p><p>"He's a nephilim, I don't know what to except" I whispered but Jack chuckles. He seemed to feel mostly comfortable around me</p><p>"I'll call Klaus" Hayley says, "Stay here please"</p><p>"Hmm while that was suspicious" I said, "so that's Hayley, she's a werewolf"</p><p>"I thought werewolves were dangerous" Jack asked, I had told him about the venom in werewolf bites</p><p>"While yeah but she's not going to bite me" I said and wrap my arms around him, he was very comfortable and I was the shortest in the family</p><p>"Isabella what are you doing here" Klaus spoke, "and Jack Kline, your a bit famous"</p><p>"Hi your Klaus, Isabella said your one of her best friends" Jack says quickly</p><p>"Really" Klaus says with a ever growing smirk</p><p>"Oh please don't feed his ego" I groaned, "Klaus, you know why I'm here how about we skip the teasing and banter"</p><p>"Aw but that's the best part" Klaus says, "come follow me, Jack"</p><p>"Jack stays with me" I said gripping Jacks hand securely</p><p>Klaus led the way to where two other witches were, both I didn't recognize.</p><p>"While here's your lover boy" Klaus growls glaring at the witch</p><p>"Kol" I questioned and looked at the witch</p><p>"Isabella" Kol smiles fondly but his smile drops when he notices Jack tight grip on my hand. </p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Isabella's pov<br/>Kol was many things but understanding was hardly something Kol would be described as.</p><p>Elijah and Klaus had told me of a certain witch that he was mated to, which he rejected because of me.</p><p>"So you're human" I said while Kol was wandering his eyes over me. </p><p>"You're a vampire now" Kol adds, "I thought you never wanted to be one"</p><p>"I didn't" I said quickly knowing exactly what he was thinking, "Caroline turned me, she kinda threatened to kill my family, before I met Jack"</p><p>"Right and along the way you forgot about me" Kol scoffs</p><p>"No I didn't okay, I mourned you" I said sending him a glare, "I loved you and you died, I couldn't bring you back. As for my mate, I've just met him a month ago"</p><p>"Yes I've also met my mate very lovely little witch-"</p><p>"Good then go to her" I said "I just came say goodbye for real this time"</p><p>"Can I hug you" Kol mumbles and I jump forward wrapping my arms tightly around him</p><p>"Okay love your much stronger me right now" Kol chuckles relaxing around me</p><p>"Isabella" Klaus calls causing me and Kol to jump apart, "wow look at that all's happy now"</p><p>"Klaus" I narrowed my eyes at him as he was acting weird</p><p>"Okay look, first of all I'm sorry-"</p><p>"What did you do" I snap glaring at the original</p><p>"Uh oh Klaus is in trouble" Kol chuckles taking a step back</p><p>"I might have lost Jack-"</p><p>"What hell Klaus you lost my baby" I snapped and ran past him, "how did you lose a baby that looks nineteen"</p><p>"It was Hayleys fault" Klaus points</p><p>"Oh cmon Jack is very difficult to keep track of, I'm sorry" Hayley says pointing at Klaus</p><p>"You are lucky your cute" I said glaring at Hayley and grabbed her wrist, "your helping me look for my baby"</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0021"><h2>21. Chapter 21</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Isabella's pov<br/>"Did I forgot to mention how much I actually like you" Hayley says leading me though the city</p><p>"Hm pretty privileges only get you so far Hayley" I said slightly annoyed at how Jack managed to get lost under the hybrids watch but knew it was also my fault.</p><p>"I am really sorry" Hayley said stopping for a second, "your Dean Winchesters daughter right"</p><p>"Yeah, why" I asked</p><p>"I just knew him when we were younger" Hayley says clearing pondering something before smiling, "cmon let's go find Jack"</p><p>"So your Jacks soulmate, where would he go" Hayley asked </p><p>"I don't know, he's spent literally his entire life in a bunker" I said, "while actually he's really interested in magic, mostly because of the twins"</p><p>"Hold on, I think I might know he is" Hayley said leading the way</p><p>"While don't keep me in suspense" I asked following her</p><p>"Okay while Kol was kind of talking to his soulmate but Klaus took him so maybe she's looking for a way to get him back using Jack" Hayley explained</p><p>"She wouldn't hurt him right" I asked worried</p><p>"I don't think there's much that could hurt him" Hayley mutters</p><p>"Hayley" I scolded </p><p>"Right sorry, but no I don't think so" Hayley says, "Jack is really young and naïve, he'll believe her"</p><p>"Yeah he is" I signed knowing how pure hearted Jack was, "while do you know where she is"</p><p>"I don't but Marcel will, cmon let's get back to Klaus, he'll get to Marcel" Hayley explains</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Hayley and Isabella had gotten back to the Mikaelsons house only to find a very angry Dean Winchester.</p><p>"So how long are you gonna ground me" Isabella asked as Dean paced </p><p>"How the hell did lose him" Dean asked</p><p>"Calm down Jack is fine" Isabella shrugs praying Klaus would hurry and she could get Jack back, "Klaus is getting his friend to find the witch with Jack"</p><p>"Alright Kol agreed to take us to where he thinks Davina is" Hayley says and looks at Dean, "just us"</p><p>"Got it werewolf" Dean replies bitterly Isabella looks between them suspiciously but doesn't say anything</p><p>"Alright let's get the now human Kol and let's go" Isabella says jumping up. "I just want to get Jack and get out of here"</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Jack was fascinated with witches, he loved watching Isabella and the twins to work on spells and the twins teaching Isabella</p><p>"What's that" Jack said raising his hand but Davina grabs his wrist stopping himself from touching the herbs</p><p>"Just some extra kick to knock down Klaus" Davina explains, "I just get to get my soulmate back before Klaus hurts him"</p><p>"Your not gonna hurt him right" Jack asked, he hadn't been very much around Klaus but he knew how important Klaus was to Isabella and he would never want to do anything to hurt her</p><p>"If I have to I will" Davina said, "Jack, Klaus is a bad guy" Davina grabs Jacks wrist again pulling up the sleeve to his jacket showing his soulmark. "I won't hurt her. I would never hurt someone's soulmate"</p><p>"What does it mean to be have a soulmate" Jack asked. "Isabella just told me it's like having a best friend for life"</p><p>"Uh it could be a best friend, but more often than not it's someone who loves you and who you love forever" Davina explains, "it could happen really fast or really slow, I guess for me I know I care about Kol but it's slow for us."</p><p>"So Isabella is my forever" Jack asked himself out loud</p><p>"I've heard so much about her" Davina says breaking the silence, "mostly people are scared of her, and her dad and uncle"</p><p>"Isabella is an angel" Jack smiles thinking of the blonde girl, "how could anyone be afraid of her, actually never mind I understand" Jack recalls how much Dean scared him and how much Dean and Isabella were actually alike</p><p>"Yeah while her and her family are the worlds most famous hunters and the Mikaelsons have her in their inner circle and her mom-"</p><p>"Her mom" Jack questioned, Isabella hardly talked of her mother. All Jack knew was that her mother was a bad person and Isabella and Dean hated her.</p><p>"Yeah her mom was very powerful" Davina explains going back to her spell, "there's also rumors she's had twins"</p><p>"I don't understand, why are twins so important" Jack says remembering how the twins talked about their experience as well</p><p>"Because she was in a pretty messed that did a thing called a merge" Davina explains, "it's basically one of the twins killing the weaker one"</p><p>"That's terrible why would they do that" Jack asked</p><p>"For power" Davina shrugged, "all covens do disgusting things, but the rumor was Isabellas mother has twins but refused to have them do the merge so she gave one up, so I guess that's a kind thing"</p><p>"Isabellas mother is not kind" Jack said his voice suddenly serious more than Davina had heard from him the entire time they spent together, "she hurt Isabella"</p><p>Finally Isabella, Hayley, and Kol had made it back to Davinas hide away</p><p>"Jack" Isabella smiles and hugs the taller boy. "You idiot, I was so worried"</p><p>"I'm okay" Jack says tightly hugging the girl, "I'm fine I promise"</p><p>"If you ever do that again I swear you will be in so much trouble" Isabella scolds but Jack simply smiles liking the bright colors of her eyes</p><p>"Kol" Davina signs in relief, "your okay"</p><p>"I'm fine now love" Kol smirks, "of course thanks to Hayley and Isabella"</p><p>"Yeah you have to thank the runaway here" Hayley says, "seriously Jack do you know how scary a scared Winchester is"</p><p>"I was not scared" Isabella denied but everyone in the room knew otherwise, "whatever let's go also my dads here"</p><p>"He is" Jack mumbles suddenly feeling fearful of the punishment they would receive especially for taking Deans car</p><p>"Yup, calm down what's the worst they can do" Isabella shrugs but also a bit afraid of what their evil minds might think of for a punishment</p><p>"If what we can't sleep together anymore" Jack whispers holding onto Isabellas hand for comfort</p><p>"They don't know about that and even if they told us to stop I never follow the rules" Isabella shrugged</p><p>"Wait you guys sleep together" Hayley asked with a raised eyebrow</p><p>"Isabella gets nightmares" Jack says quickly not pointing out he also had trouble sleeping without her comfort</p><p>"Yup comes with all the trauma of being a hunter and a vampire and an abused witch" Isabella says shrugging off her trauma and Hayleys eyes softened</p><p>Isabella hated talking about her own trauma because she knew other people had it worse, which was a big factor for her anger issues and emotional outbursts</p><p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Isabella Hayley, and Jack finally made it back, which Jack and Isabella were dreading.</p><p>"There's my brat" Dean smiles and wraps an arm over Isabellas shoulder, "alright you two get in the car your both ground forever"</p><p>"Forever" Jack spoke his head tilting just like a puppy</p><p>"Forever is a long time, promise" Isabella said remembering how she would outlive her dad and uncle and the twins as well.</p><p>"Yeah" Dean kisses Isabellas forehead, "now get in the car i'm mad at you"</p><p>"Why what are you gonna do" Isabella asked but part of her was wondering if it had anything to do with the werewolf beauty.</p><p>"I got too uh, yell at Klaus for letting you off the hook" Dean lies and Isabellas smirk grows</p><p>"Hm sure tell Hayley she looked gorgeous today" Isabella teased taking Jacks hand</p><p>"Isn't Dean talking to klaus not Hayley" Jack asked</p><p>"Oh my baby you have so much to learn" Isabella groans, "Dean is talking to Hayley not Klaus, maybe Klaus, but damn who knew my dad and I shared the same type in woman, brunettes really are the go to"</p><p>"So you like girls" Jack asked even more confused</p><p>"I like girls and boys" Isabella explained, "bisexual baby, and so is Jayden and Ryder, and my dad"</p><p>"Oh" Jacks nods, "do you like me"</p><p>"Of course I like you Jack your my baby" Isabella says and kisses Jacks cheek causing his entire face to go red, "but you don't have to worry about labeling yourself Jack, and I don't care what you do label yourself as I still love you, okay"</p><p>"I-I love you too Isabella" Jack smiles and hugs Isabella tightly. The two just embracing each other</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0022"><h2>22. Chapter 22</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>☯︎☯︎☯︎<br/>Third pov<br/>Everything was just about calming down and everyone was finally settling. Jack was a bit clingy but he was adorable. My dad, however, had yet to even look in Jacks direction. Part of Isabella was pissed off about that but even she knew even if angels didn't had soulmates Cas and my dad were it for each other. She couldn't even imagine losing Jack like that.</p><p>"Do we have to do this" Jack complained again, he seemed to hate his own power.</p><p>"Sorry baby we do" Isabella said grabbing some old grimoires, "we're both learning, kinda"</p><p>"You're better with this than I am" Jack said pouting, "I can't do it"</p><p>"Yes you can, you just need to practice" Isabella said flipping open the book. "I'm sure you will be much better than I am"</p><p>"Being a vampire makes it harder, right" Jack asked</p><p>"Yeah, with all my everything being amplified it makes doing magic harder" Isabella explained</p><p>"Can't it we do it later" Jack asked laying his head on her shoulder and wrapping his hand around her</p><p>"Jackk" Isabella squealed at Jack wrapped his hand around her stomach, "don't do that"</p><p>"Why" Jack asked with a smile of mischief, "are you ticklish"</p><p>"Jack don't" Isabella squealed trying to get away from his hands but he wrapped his hands around her waist pulling her down and running his fingers across her stomach.</p><p>The two stopped as a knock on the door came. Jack jumped reluctantly pulling away from Isabella, he most certainly did not to be caught by Dean in this position with her.</p><p>"Who is it" Jack stutters his face burning red as Isabella held in her laughter</p><p>"It's, uh, me Sam" Sam responds and Sam cautiously opens the door unsurprised to see Isabella. "Hey, just checking in. Isabella-"</p><p>"Please don't tell my dad" Isabella begs</p><p>"Okay, okay" Sam reassures. All Sam's time raising Isabella, the only person she truly loved was Kol Mikaelson. When he died it was like a light was stolen from Isabella's eyes and her smiles more forced. Now, with Jack, she was very clearly brighter and happier.</p><p>"I, I Just have something for Jack" Sam explained handing Jack a laptop. "Before you were born, your mom left you a message and I know you have a bunch of questions"</p><p>Isabella freezes as she remembers Kelly. She truly loved Kelly seeing her as a mother figure she never got to have. </p><p>"I'll see you later" Isabelle quickly excused herself not wait for either of them to speak</p><p>Sam knew she cared for Kelly but Jack didn't. He knew Isabella helped protect her but he didn't know the bond between Isabella and Kelly.</p><p>Isabella walked into her room only to see the twins on her bed waiting for her.</p><p>"What the hell are guys doing" Isabella asked the twins</p><p>"Waiting for you" Jayden mumbled not looking up from his journey</p><p>"You weren't in your room last night" Ryder points out with a smirk</p><p>"What yes I was" Isabella says sharply, that was technically true as she was in her room she just left halfway into the night</p><p>"So how's the baby angel" Jayden asked putting his journey down, "you spent the night with him"</p><p>"Oh my, shut up" Isabella pointed at the two, "and if you speak one word to my dad"</p><p>"I wouldn't dream of it" Jayden smirked that definitely wasn't going to let it go easily</p><p>"Wait why are you guys in my room" Isabella questioned</p><p>"We were bored cmon loser" Sawyer said pulling the girl into the bed with them. With a wave of his hand the ceiling of the room was filled with stars.</p><p>"Ah this" Isabella says quickly and laid on the flour with the twins besides her.</p><p>It was finally one moment for the three witches to catch their breaths without worrying about life for a second.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>